An Unexepected Union
by madam-pyro
Summary: Its the gangs 7th year.Hermione and Draco are head boy and girl. Certain events take place(wink wink nudge nudge) and Ron isn't happy about it.HGDM
1. Old Friends

The summer holidays were over and once again it was time for the students of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizadry to return to their beloved second home.Most of the students,of varying ages of course,were squashed onto platform nine and three quarters squealing as they spotted old friends from the previous school year and rushed over to greet them warmly. One student however was impatiently tapping her foot on the worn platform as she waited for her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.This was Hermione Granger.A brilliant 7th year student who was better known to everyone as the brain.It was simply common knowledge that Hermione was the most intelligent student at Hogwarts,perhaps even the smartest that the school had ever seen.Hermione knew this of course and liked to take advantage of this well known fact to get under the skin of her and her friends arch nemesis,Draco Malfoy.Hermione groaned as she thought of the hated blonde Slytherin.  
  
"How did her ever come to be head boy,little ferret?" Hermione muttered to herself,receiving various odd looks by passers by. "Hmm I really must stop talking to myself in public." Hermione looked around the crowded platform again,Harry and Ron were nowhere in sight.Hermiones impatience grew. "Stupid gits,they probably got stuck outside the platform again,bloody hopeless males." It was at about this time that Hermione heard the familiar yelling of both Harry and Ron and eventually she saw them pushing through the crowd.  
  
"Hurry up you prat we're going to be late." Said the rather dark headed boy with the infamous lightening shaped scar upon his forehead. "No we're not" Replied the freckled red head. "But we probably will get blasted by Hermione though.You know how she is fusses all the time.Ron you're late,Ron don't go through my underwear drawer,Ron don't stick celery up your nose,it could be dangerous.You know Harry sometimes I just would like to..."  
  
Hermione stepped out from behind some people with a very challenging look on her face.  
  
"You would like to what Ron?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry supressed a laugh as her watched the look of horror on Rons face. "I..uh..uh..um..hi Hermione" is all the red head managed to splutter.  
  
Hermione laughed and greeted both Ron and harry warmly.Unfortunately Harry managed to get her caught in a conversation about his favoritw pastime(besides drooling over Cho Chang)Quidditch.Hermione had tuned out but as she looked at Ron for help out of her predicament she noticed his eyes happened to be gaping at her chest. Hermione knew that she had changed a lot over the holidays.She had grown slightly taller and much to her joy her once bushy hair was now straight and glossy,she was very pleased with herself.She had also noticed that she had also acquired some slightly larger..edowments.it seemed that Ron had noticed too. "Umm Ron..?" Hermione started Ron continued to gape at Hermione and seemed to be in need of a drool bucket "Ron..." "RON!"  
  
Ron still had not realised that his two friends were watching him,Hermione exasperated and Harry highly amused. hermione sighed dramatically and took out her wand.She muttered a few words and suddenly her black(and rather tight) top was sprawled with rainbow flashing letters that read-'RONALD WEASLEY,MY EYES ARE UP HERE' complete with an arrow pointing upwards.  
  
Ron nearly fell over over.His ears instantly went the colour of his hair,if not darker and a look of horror was plastered on his face that looked likeit would be rather hard to remove.Harry was on the ground clutching his sides and roaring with laughter.Hermione too was pretty close to laughter.Ron still looked like he wanted to go and dig his own grave. No more then several seconds passed before the trio heard a snicker behind them,obviously from someone who had seen the whole spectacle.  
  
"Well,well Weasle,caught in the act of checking out the mudblood.I didn't think you even knew what tits were." Said an all too familiar voice. All three of the friends spun around to be faced by a rather attractive Draco Malfoy wearing tight black clothing all over. 'Not bad' thought Hermione before she realised what she was thinking and proceed to mentally kicked herself. "Push off Malfoy." Ron growled,going an even darker crimson then he previously was,if thats even possible  
  
Draco smirked at receiving the reaction he wanted and now feeling quite satisfied. The flashing message on Hermiones top remained.Draco purposly made a big deal of reading what it said. "Well I suppose you can't blame the little Weasle,you've grown some nice ones,can't wait to see them in our own private rooms later on." Draco said slyly and grinned even more.  
  
Hermione went pale with rage and embarressment while Ron growled once again and went to lunge and Draco.Harry managed to hold him back but while shooting death glares at the Slytherin at the same time.  
  
"Screw you Malfoy" Hermione said quietly but loud enough for the other 3 to hear Draco smirked once again 'Man this is too easy' he thought. "Yes Granger i'm sure you will,but not right now,I just ate" He replied With that Draco walked off before Ron could attempt to attack him again,although it looked more like a strut.  
  
"Bastard" whispered Hermione "Don't worry about it Herm" said Harry,obviously angry himself at the little prat "He's just being a prick as usual,don't take any notice of him"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes "Thats going to be a bit hard with him living so close to me this year." As they boarded the train Ron was oddly quiet.On the inside he was seething with rage as he desperately tried to erase the image of Malfoy and HIS Hermione being caught by him in rather compromising positions.  
  
A/N- Thanks for taking the time out to read my story everyone.I'd really appreciate it if you'd would review,I know the story so far isn't terribly good but it is my first story so if you have anything you want to mention to me go ahead :D no mean flamers though cause i'm doing my best.Constructive critizism is fine but not pointless abusive stuff,thats just not cool. 


	2. Train Ride From hell

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters and no they do not live under my bed or in a closet of mine that leads to the magical world of Narnia.Can's life be cruel sometimes?  
  
Ron and harry said their goodbyes to Hermione as she headed down towards to prefects carriage.Ron had quite the spiteful look on his face as he knew who Hermione would be spending the entire train trip with.Harry dragged him towards an empty compartment and they sat down to eat an excessively large amount of assorted junk food Harry had bought off the snacks trolley.  
  
Ron munched unhappily to himself,sighing as he looked out the window.Harry,being the genius male that he was knew something must be up with his best friend,considering that Ron was NEVER unhappy while eating a whole mound of chocolate frogs.  
  
"Ron,don't worry about it.Honestly,Malfoy was just being Malfoy,a complete dickhead as always.Don't let him get to you over that silly little incident outside." Harry said with some concern.  
  
"I can't help it Harry" Ron started.  
  
"You know how much I like Hermione,how much I always have.I cant stand the thought of Malfoy anywhere near her with that disgusting peverted attitude of his.I know he hates her and all,and that Hermione certainly would never go anywhere near him,its just that when she is looking as hot as she was today,I can't stand the thought of any guy touching her,especially that little Slytherin ferret."  
  
"Oh come on Ron,they hate each other,he only said that peverted stuff to piss you off and you know it.As if he would ever touch a girl he considered a mudblood.Honestly" Harry offered back.  
  
Ron thought for a few moments. "I suppose you're right,he'd never touch her.Even if he did,Hermione would never allow it,she'd probably drop kick him or something.Yep,i've got nothing to worry about."  
  
With that,Ron stretched out on the seat with a very pleased look on his face as he imagined Hermione bitch slapping Malfoy again like she did in 3rd year.'Nothing to worry about at all' Ron thought happily to himself.  
  
Meanwhile...on the other side of the train  
  
Hermione had hidden her complete and utter rage from Ron and Harry,well...especially Ron.She didn't want to wind him up more then he already was by showing how pissed she was at Malfoy.But now they were out of sight she was going to give it to her Slytherin "partner" something shocking.Hermione headed towards the head boy and girls carriage and when she reached it she threw open the door and slammed it behind her.Draco,who was already inside nearly fell off his seat in shock  
  
"Jesus Christ Granger you scared me half to death,crazy bitch." he yelled,annoyed at being disturbed.  
  
"Listen here Malfoy." Hermione began heatedly "Don't you ever,and I mean EVER,harrass me like that again.You have no right to to be...oggling me like you were out there,you worthless piece of Slytherin trash,so if I were you I would never try that again." Hermione finished,feeling quite proud of herself and her outburst  
  
Draco's eyes went even more dark and colder then they usually were.The blue pools had turned to steel.He rose carefully,like an animal stalking his prey. "No one ever threatents me Granger,especially not a filthy little mudblood such as yourself."  
  
'Who does little bitch think she is' Draco thought to himself 'How dare she threaten me and accuse me of..oggling her.She'll pay for this,even if she is hot.What the fuck did I just think?' Draco's inner monlogue pissed him off even further,as he refused to let himself believe he just referred to granger as...hot.  
  
"If I were you mudblood,i'd stay out of my way and cease repeating your own fantasys about me...oggling you out loud.I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole,so don't flatter yourself.You are nothing but a dirty piece of shit." He grabbed hold of her shirt and slammed her up againts the door frame,hard."Got that?" He let her go and stalked out of the carriage.  
  
Hermione stayed standing,frozen in shock at what had just happened.After a few moments she regained herself. 'What the fuck?'She thought to herself. 'How dare her treat me like..treat me like...a common prostitute,or even worse..one of his little Slytherin whores that he pumps and dumps.No way,no one treats Hermione Granger this way.Thats son of a bitch is going down.' Hermione proceeded to sit down,take out her brand new Herbology book she had bought for this year and began to read quietly,while at the same time plotting sweet revenge.  
  
~at the same time~  
  
Draco slammed the door behind him and lent upagaints one of the corridor walls.He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. 'Bitch' he thought to himself.  
  
'Nobody treats a Malfoy that way.Especially not me,I am the king shit of this school and I will not tolerate anyone,especially not some smart ass mudblood to threaten me.' Draco relayed the entire argument over again in his mind.How she had stomped in on him,her flushed cheeks making her quite attractive... 'What the hell did I just think?' Draco slammed his fist into the wall 'The bloody mudblood probably hexed me into thinking that.No other reason why I would have thought that.' Draco convinced himself 'Oh don't worry Granger,your time is coming,i'll give you your come upance for threatening me.This year is going to be even more interesting then I thought.' Draco let his infamous smirk crawl onto his pale face as he began to stroll down the carriage in search of somebody else to harass.  
  
A/N-Thankyou to everyone for reviewing.I got some very nice feedback back.But on the other hand I got some pretty nasty stuff too.I know I deserved the stuff about my typo's etc so thats cool and I think I have fixed them all up now,at least I hope I have.But for those people who felt it was necessary to slam my story for no good reason,seriously it's not needed.If you don't like it that's fine cause everyone is entitled to their own opinion and it is my first story so I don't expect it to be very good anyway.So if you don't like it,don't bother wasting both your and my my time with abusive reviews,it's not a big help at all. Again thanks for the support and the pointers guys. Oh yeah and i know hermione is a bit OOC with the swearing and the excessive Draco abuse but I just feel that this is something I want to put into her character while dealing with these sorts of situations so im heaps sorry if you don't like it :( i;m sure you guys can find heaps of stories with this not happening in them though 


	3. Betrayal

A/N-Thankyou for everyone so far who has reviewed.Most of it has been quite positive,and i would like to thank those who pointed out a few mistakes with capitals etc I had overlooked :D So yeah i'm glad you like the story so far and lets hope it doesn't go too far downhill from here.  
  
Supper in the great hall had been(as always)absolutely superb.Hermione felt like she wouldn'tbe able to eat for another week let alone fit into her clothes and robe tomorrow morning.  
  
Hermione had already had plenty of time to take in her new,beautiful surroundings before dinner.She was positively thrilled at the idea of having her own common room.  
  
'Well,maybe not my OWN common room' The brown haired girl thought to herself 'There is still the matter of Malfoy the bouncing ferret'  
  
At dinner,Hermione had obliged Harry and Rons eagerness to see her new common room by inviting them up for a look after they had finished packing all of their belongings away.It was now 9:30 and the pair still hadn't arrived.Hermione decided to take out a book and read while she waited for them.Hermione giggled as she read through parts of one of her old favorites,"The Vampire Lestat".She never could get enough of Lestats complete disregard for the rules.  
  
Barely half an hour had passed before she heard a tapping on the portrait hole from outside.As a head girl she couldn't very well go around blurting out the password(Got Wood?) even if Ron and Harry were her best friends. Hermione walked over to the portrait and swung it open to reveal one Ronald Weasley,very much alone.  
  
"Oh hello Ron." Said Hermione,somewhat confused "Wheres Harry?"  
  
Ron looked somewhat uncomfortable standing there by himself,like something important or embarressing was on his mind.  
  
"he uh..umm..he had some..um something to take care of." Ron spluttered "He said he would come another time and that he's really sorry he couldn't make it and hopes he hasn't let you down."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"But Harry..." Ron spluttered (A/N-he seems to do that quite a lot doesn't he)  
  
"No buts Ron!Get out of this portrait hole now and go and tell her how you feel before I knock you down the stairs and spread a rumour about you having a crush on Snape.GO!"  
  
~Back to the future~  
  
Hermione sensed something weird going on but she dismissed this thought and showed Ron in.She pointed out various aspects of the common room that she found particulary impressive,which of course began with the mutant sized bookcase.  
  
Ron gazed at all this,quite in awe as everything in here was much nicer than anything in Gryffindor tower,but his mind was obviously somewhere else.Hermione,being the smart little cookie that she is,realized this of course.She began to ask Ron what was wrong when he suddenly interrupted.  
  
"HermionewoulditbeokifIsawyourroom" His ears and face instantly went read  
  
Hermione looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What?" she asked,having absolutely no idea what he just said.But then again who would?  
  
Ron took a deep breath. "Hermione,would it be ok if I saw your room?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Of course it is you silly goose.No need to go all red over asking that,we've been friends long enough not to be embarressed to see where each other sleep." She laughed again. "Men."  
  
Obviously,despite Hermione being a smart little cookie,she didn't even see a lovesick teen when he was right in front of her. She lead him up the hall to her door and opened it to reveal a beautifully crafted room,naturally decorated in Gryffindor's house colours.She plopped herself down on her comfy queen size bed(which she was,like anyone would be,very grateful for) and smiled warmly at her friend.  
  
"This is it.The end of our grand tour if you completely ignore his lordships rooms" Hermione said,sarcasm lacing the end of her comment.  
  
Ron cracked a small smile at Hermiones verbal attack on Malfoy but his brow was wrinkled in thought.They sat there for several moments when finally Ron decided he might as well get this out of the way before the tension choked him.He cleared his throat.  
  
"Listen Hermione...I need to tell you something.Please don't interrupt or make any comments until i'm done,this is hard enough as it is." he started  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to protest but quickly stopped herself.  
  
"Ok here it goes....for a long time now I have been feeling something towards to that is more then what I would call friendship.At first I thought it might be just temporary lust,or something stupid like that..but its not.I've tried to shake off this feeling,out of fear it would ruin our friendship,but i can't.I can't stand anyone hurting you,I can't stand the thought of you being with anyone else.I know its wrong to be so jealous but i can't help it.I love you Hermione...thats what I came here to say...I love you."  
  
Suddenly the room felt a million decibles quiter.As if tension the now filled the head girls room had spun a thick web of silence that nothing could penetrate through.it was horrible.After a few moments went by,Hermione finally spoke up..trying to sound as calm and collected as she could.  
  
"Ron.." she began  
  
*Hermiones inner monologue* oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god  
  
"I appreciate you tell me the truth...it must have been very hard..I mean difficult for you!"  
  
*Hermiones inner monologue* Did I just say that? Kill me kill me kill me kill me kill me kill me kill me kill me  
  
Hermione went red.  
  
"Although I appreciate it and respect you for your honesty and bravery,I can't pretend to return your feelings."  
  
Ron's face fell while at the same time his heart broke.  
  
'She doesn't love me.I've make a complete and utter git out of myself,again.Of course though,why would she ever love me?Probably in love with Harry or something'  
  
*Hermione inner monologue* Oh no...such pain in his eyes.I rejected him so coldly.I could have at least chosen my words better.Idiot.  
  
"Ron." She bgan again "I'm so sorry.You're my best friend in the whole world,and I just don't want to ruin what we have or lead you on,it wouldn't be fair on you in the long run.I do love you Ron,but only as a friend..nothing more.I'm sorry.I can only hope that we can still salvage some of what we had and that you understand." Hermione looked at him with hopeful eyes.  
  
Ron simply nodded with complete and utter disappointment and heartache. 'If she doesn't love me and she doesn't want to be with me I suppose I will just have to try and move on.But I wonder...would she..no not Hermione...but then again if she is feeling sorry enough for me.....and all I want is one'  
  
Ron cleared his throat again.  
  
"Umm..Hermione?" He began softly "Would you mind it if I..uh..if I...kissed you..just once." The last part he added in very quickly  
  
Hermione was taken aback by this and began to utter her disapproval when Ron pressed his mouth hard againts hers.  
  
*Hermiones inner monologue* Oh my !@#$ing god.....this is not happening!  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut to try and force what was happening out of her mind.She felt like she was kissing her brother.  
  
'Don't worry Herm,it will all be over soon' She reassured herself.  
  
Unfortunately for Hermione this wasn't going to happen.  
  
Ron began to become more needy and kissed her deeper,and harder.She didn't kiss back.She tried pushing him off her but to no avail.All Ron could think about was continueing what was happening.He of course was not thinking with his brain right now.  
  
'Well i'll never have this experience again' he thought to himself in his passion driven state. 'I might as well make the most of it'  
  
He pushed Hermione down on her back and was on top of her,kissing her more violently.She struggled againts him with all her might,but he was to heavey and his arms pinned her underneath him like a lion and its prey.She attempted to push him away again,only managing to pry her lips apart for a few precious seconds to let out a blood curdling scream.Ron was blind and deaf to all of this,all he wanted was her.  
  
Hermione's tears were slipping down her face and she continued struggling on and on,even after her scream. 'Help me,oh god please help me' She thought desperately 'Not this way,not with him..how could he do this to me?'  
  
She kicked and pulled againts him,her tears now like a waterfall that never ceased.She pulled away and screamed again,Ron pushing himself harder and harder into her.  
  
Suddenly the door slammed open and a figure sped across the room towards the two on the bed.The figure grabbed hold of Ron and threw him across the room.The head girl laid whimpering on her bed,too frightened from the accounter to move.  
  
She uttered one word only "Malfoy."  
  
Never before has she been so glad to see the Slytherin.  
  
Draco turned his eyes away from the emotional wreck on the bed and spun around to face Ron with his most evil and menacing sneer upon his face.  
  
"Get the hell out of our dorm you filthy prick.If you ever touch her again I will personally ensure that you never walk another day on this earth without feeling immsense,agonizing pain.Just remember..I AM the son of a death eater." he spat at the scared red head,through gritted teeth.  
  
Ron finally awaoke to what he had done..what he had been doing.He felt a wave of guilt and shame wash over him as he thought of what had happened in the past few minutes,what he had intended to do to her and as he looked upon her shaking body,curled up in a self protecting foetal position.  
  
"Hermione..I" He started as he rose from the floor  
  
"I said get out Weasle" Draco glared daggers at him again  
  
"I just need to apologise first..Hermione"  
  
"You heard him Ron" Hermione said shaking...his name making her feel the need to be sick. "Get the hell out of my room."  
  
Shot down and defeated as he was Ron left the room slowly,hating the blonde Slytherin at Hermiones side more than ever and vowing to himself to make everything up to his former best friend. 'God I hope she doesn't tell Harry' he thought to himself selfishly.  
  
The door shut gently behind him as he left the room.Straight away Draco turned his attention back to the tear stained brunette on the bed.He felt pity for her and hatred towards Weasley,yet there was still part of that loathing towards her there simply because she was Granger.  
  
'Think about it later' He commanded himself.  
  
"Are you alright" He asked Hermione as softly as he could muster..he wasn't used to this whole being kind thing.  
  
Hermione nodded slowly,although they both knew it was a lie.Who would be alright after an encounter such as that,with someone who was supposed to be a friend.  
  
"I think I would just like to be left alone to get some sleep..please" She uttered meekly.  
  
Draco nodded,half put out that she was tossing him out after what he just did for her(god bless Slytherin pride) and half understanding that she needed some space.  
  
He spun quickly around and headed for the door that Ron had fled through only moments before.s he reached for the knob and pulled the door open,the head girl softly called his name.  
  
"Draco" he whispered as if about to burst into tears once more. "Thankyou"  
  
Draco nodded and gave her a half smile and closed the door.he walked back down the corridor towards his room...  
  
*Draco's inner monologue* Did she just call me Draco?  
  
  
  
yeah so thats it for now guys.By the way,sorry if theres lots of typos and errors etc in this chapter,I haven't had a chance to look through it thoroughly yet.I just kinda typed it out and posted it cause I knew I hadn't updated in awhile. So I promise to have a look through tomorrow when i'm not so tired... But for now..happy reading :D 


	4. Aftermath

A/N-Disclaimer,I don't own any of these characters,thus why I am not off playing a round of "Quidditch" with oliver and Draco *drool*  
  
It had been several weeks since the encounter with Ron and Hermione was avoiding him like the plague.Harry kept on questioning her on why she was being "So mean to Ron".She didn't have the heart to tell him,or anyone for that matter,what had happened.She didn't want to be responsible for ruining Ron and Harry's friendship even if she did have a deathwish out for the red head.The only trouble was that Harry thought that Hermione was just being a bitch for no reason.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco had been avoiding Hermione for the last few weeks,much like she had been avoiding Ron.He wasn't sorry that he helped her,it just felt strange...rescuing someone that he had been abusive to since the moment he met her.  
  
'Well I couldn't just let that Weasle rape her' he reassured himself on one of the days that he was feeling particulary un-slytherin.  
  
'She may be a mudblood and a know-it-all that I ha...dislike..very much but she didn't deserve that' He said to himself  
  
'Really funny attitude you have for a guy that slammed her up againts a wall only a few weeks back and vowed to yourself to make her life a living hell...I thought you'd enjoy watching Weasley have his way with her' Another voice in him reply  
  
'Shut up you,i'm not a total bastard'  
  
'If you say so'  
  
This had basically been the conversation going on in his head for several weeks,thus he had avoided her so he could figure out his inner conflict and which attitude he would have towards her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry just couldn't figure that girl out.On the first day back she had been as chummy as ever with her and Ron,as per usual,but by the next morning she was oddly quiet and wouldn't even cast a glance at Ron let alone talk to him.  
  
'I know that Ron went to talk to her about his feelings for her,and obviously she doesn't feel the same way,but christ she could at least try being civil.The poor guy is obviously as embarrassed as hell by the way he's been acting since he got back from her room that night.Whatever happened couldnt have been THAT bad.' He thought to himself  
  
'God knows what happened in there but i'm going to make this whole silent treatment stop...it's time for a party,a little fun and the re-uniting of old friends.And I won't take no for an answer'  
  
With that,Harry got up out of the armchair he was sitting in to spread the news about the party he was going to hold in Gryffindor tower that night.Come one come all...well besides any Slytherins that is.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A party?Oh I don't know Harry...i'm quite busy..I have lot's of..homework,yes homework to do" Said a frantic Hermione  
  
'I have to try and get out of this.I cannot deal with spending a whole night in the company of Ron.'  
  
"Oh come on Herm,it'll be fun.You've been so quiet lately"  
  
*Hermiones inner monologue*  
  
'Shit he's catching onto me'  
  
"I know it must be from all the stress of school and all that.You seriously have to unwind" Harry finished,very matter of factly  
  
before the head girl could open her mouth Harry had grabbed her arm and dragged her out of her bedroom and into the common room.Draco was there.Hermione stopped.  
  
"Hermione come on,we're going to be late....oh it's you." Harry spat the last bit out in the eneral direction of Draco.  
  
"Potter" The Slytherin remarked boredly  
  
"Draco" The Gryffindor glared back  
  
Hermione had to think quick.She had to get draco to that party.She would feel safe from Ron from him there.Besides,he had been avoiding her since it happened and she intended to make it stop.She knew she owed him big.  
  
"Draco!" she exclaimed...maybe just a little too enthusiastically  
  
"Uhh..hi Grang..I mean Hermione" Draco replied..wondering why she was so bubbly  
  
"So would you like to come to this party with us at Gryffindor tower,it should be pretty..uhh..cool,yes pretty cool" Hermione blurted out at an alarming speed  
  
Before Draco had a chance to say "hell no" he looked at Hermione who's eyes were pleading with him.She turned her head so Harry couldn't see her face and mouthed a word that looked quite similar to the name 'Ron' and the world 'Please'.  
  
Draco scowled. 'Oh man does she ever owe me'  
  
"Oh alright,let's go then" He said as he rose gracefully from the lounge he was sitting on and headed out the door with the pair of Gryffindors  
  
"Why the hell did you invite him Hermione" Harry hissed angrily  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry,but on the inside she was trying to think up an excuse.....quick  
  
"Well....don't you think this little feud of yours is getting a little old?I mean really,the war is over,Draco..I mean Malfoy is not a death eater and the two of you have nothing to fight about.carrying it on the way you both do is rather childish really"  
  
That shut Harry up quick smart but he didn't stop glaring in the general direction of his long time arch nemesis.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron was in a panic.  
  
'What if she comes?What if she doesn't?Oh my god she must hate me.Why the hell did I do that to her?How dare Malfoy act like her friend.God I hate myself.God I hate him.God I love her.  
  
This had been the general thoughts of Ron Weasley for the last 3 weeks.But he thought them even more constantly ever since he had heard about this part of Harry's.  
  
'Surely she won't come...she would avoid it just so she wouldn't have to see me'  
  
It was about at this time that the portrait door swung open and Harry stepped into the crowded room.With Hermione.  
  
Ron's stomach jumped into his throat.He was feeling a mixture of dread,panic and excitement all at the same time.  
  
'Oh my god she's here.What am I gonna do?Should I talk to her?Should I apologize?Oh this is terrible that she is here.What to do what to do?Oh i'm so glad she's here.  
  
Ron was in a state of utter emotional contradictions and confusement.  
  
'Well it could be worse...bloody Malfoy could have been here.thank god that theres no chance of that ever happening'  
  
At that very moment a blonde haired boy with cold grey eyes stepped through the portraited hole behind Hermione.Malfoy.  
  
Ron's heart stopped.His face flushed red in pure rage while at the same time he thought he was going to faint with fright.  
  
'What the hell is HE doing here?She must have brought him.I think i;m going to be sick'  
  
At that very moment,Draco chose to turn his head and directly face Ron,his cold eyes glaring at him with warning as he parted from Harry and Hermione and headed straight towards the red head.  
  
Ron almost had a heart attack  
  
'Cripes i'm in trouble now'  
  
  
  
Well that's another chapter guys.Sorry I didn't update for so long.I was busy writing another story and doing lotsa schoolwork.I'll start the next chapter really soon since I already know what's gonna happen  
  
~Tegan 


	5. Truth,Dare and Revelations

A/N-I dont own Draco Malfoy or Oliver Wood....mmm I wish  
  
sorry for taking so long to update guys....i'm incredibly lazy  
  
'Oh god there he is' Hermione thought to herself,she was pretty sure her heart had just stopped beating also  
  
"Come on Hermione,aren't you going to go over and say hi to Ron" Harry asked quite deliberately  
  
'Oh yes,very discreet Potter' Draco thought as he rolled his eyes to himself  
  
Before Hermione could say a word,harry grabbed her by the arm and dragged her over to the very horror stricken red haired boy.Draco reluctantly followed.  
  
~Rons inner monologue~  
  
Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god  
  
~Back in the real world~  
  
Ron cleared his dry throat nervously  
  
"Uh....hi Hermione"  
  
Hermione cast her eyes down to the ground and simply spoke a very fast "Hi Ron" in reply.  
  
Ron was in emotional agony.He was a perfect mixture of guilt,lust,embarrassment and fear.The last one due to Draco's presence of course.  
  
Harry sighed,very annoyed with Hermione indeed.  
  
'What a bitch' he thought secretly to himself  
  
Ron glanced around nervously.He could feel two very grey Slytherin eyes upon him that he was terrified to meet with his own.Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and he looked up.Draco glared daggers at him.It was a look that clearly said 'One step out of line,and you're a dead man.Ron gulped and looked around for a distraction.  
  
As if a prayer had been answered,two very attractive Gryffindor girls deep in conversation happened to walk past.  
  
"Ok Katie,question.If you could have any male Hogwarts student,past or present,in the broom closet right now,who would you choose?"  
  
The one that obviously named Katie laughed  
  
"Is that even a question?Oliver Wood.No second thoughts about it.Christ Elissa can't you think of a challenging question?"  
  
Elissa went pale  
  
"You're in love with Oliver?Me too!!!!"  
  
The two girls squealed and hugged  
  
"Pff...Oliver Wood.Are you two serious?Can we say lack of taste?" said a very menacing female voice from behind them  
  
The two Gryffindor girls turned around and glared  
  
~Rons inner monologue~  
  
ohhh bitch fight.This will a very nice distraction  
  
~Real World~  
  
"Yeah" came another sneering voice  
  
"Malfoy is SO much hotter than Oliver"  
  
It was two Slytherin girls by the names of Liv Tyson and Corey Matthews who were challenging the beauty of everyones favorite scottish quidditch player  
  
"Fuck you" spat the Gryffindor named Elissa  
  
"No thanks i'm not into that disgusting stuff like you are.Although I'm not surpised since you like Oliver Wood" smirked Liv  
  
"Oh thats it bring it on bitch" Katie had jumped Liv and Corey responded by jumping Elissa  
  
Draco smirked to himself. 'Yep,I still got it'  
  
"Dont you ever disrespect Oliver like that you Slytherin whore!" screamed Elissa as she tugged at Coreys hair  
  
"Don't YOU ever compare a pushy ugly scotsman to our Draccie" screeched Liv in reply  
  
"YOU TAKE THAT BACK BITCH"  
  
Ron was quite pleased.At least the focus had been taken off him.Everyone in the room,save Hermione,Ron,Harry and Draco were surrounding the fighting girls are yelling "fight fight fight"  
  
Harry looked worridly at Hermione  
  
"Uhhh do you think we should try and stop them"  
  
"I don't how we're going to manage that.The only thing those girls would stop for is to get some" replied Hermione,watching the fight with some amusement  
  
'At least it gets Harry off my back about Ron' The head girl thought secretly to herself  
  
"Hermione,you really are a genius!" exclaimed Harry  
  
Hermione scratched her heas in confusement  
  
"Alright ladies,gentlement,fighting girls,listen up!" yelled Harry  
  
"We're starting a game of truth or dare right now but if you don't stop all this nonsense you'll miss out!"  
  
The crowd stop cheering and the fighting girls actually ceased tugging at each others hair.  
  
"Ohhhh truth or dare" said Elissa excitedly  
  
"Maybe we'll get to hook up with some cute boys!" exclaimed Liv  
  
All four girls squealed and hurried over to start a circle,quite dishevelled I might add.  
  
"Alright good.Come on everyone sit down then" commanded Harry  
  
'Oh dear' thought Hermione. 'This could end up very,very bad'  
  
'Hmm interesting' thought Draco. 'This could end up very,very good'  
  
Well they were both partially right.It was good for everyone watching when Neville was forced to kiss Seamus for 10 seconds,Harry had to dress up as a nun and dance the sugar plum fairy,Parvati had admitted her deep love for Filch and when much to the two Gryffindor girls horror,Elissa and Katie had to get up and sing "Let's Get Loud" by Jennifer Lopez while making very..ergh...suggestive movements.This got worse for them when Oliver Wood actually turned up to borrow Harry's old broom since he had broken his,again,and he saw the whole thing.The girls died of humiliation and ran away crying.  
  
Yes all of this was very amusing for everyone.But Hermione was hardly having a good time.What I forgot to mention is that the very first dare of the game was directed at Ron by Harry(quite on purpose of course).He had to peck Hermione on the lips.Sure,it doesn't sound that bad,but after what Hermione had been through with him his very touch made her shudder as his lips pressed againts hers.Ron felt the shudder and went even redder than he had when Harry gave him the dare.Draco merely shot Ron a look of absolute death the entire time.  
  
Hermione was reliving this dare as she vaguely heard Lavander Brown say.  
  
"Draco,truth or dare"  
  
Draco cooley swept a strand of loose hair behind his ear and casually responded  
  
"Dare"  
  
Lavendar thought for a moment  
  
"I dare you to kiss Hermione for a whole 30 seconds"  
  
Hermione went pale with disbelief  
  
Ron went scarlett with pure anger  
  
Draco simply flashed one of his trade mark smirks "Well if you call THAT a dare,i'll take it"  
  
'Oh man this is going to be great' Thought Draco quite amused to himself. 'Weasle is going to be seriously pissed off'  
  
Draco,as graceful as a cat,rose from the floor and walked over to Hermione,who was pretty mch freaking out about what Ron was going to do.He held his hand out to her and she slowly accepted it.He pulled her up and winked at her.Hermione couldn't help but smile at the embarrassing position she was in.  
  
'If this wasn't happening to me,it would be rather funny' she stammered to herself  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and brought his lips to hers.he started off softly but he actually found he was actually enjoying himself,and not just because of the fact he was royally pissing off Ron.  
  
'Oh my god.I'm actually enjoying kissing mudblood' he thought to himself in disbelief  
  
'Oh my god.I'm actually enjoying kissing the son of the devil' Hermione thought to herself  
  
The kiss deepened and became a great deal more passionate than either one had first intended.the room was full of cheers and wolf whistles.Neither Draco nor Hermione heard them.  
  
Ron was fuming from the very second that Lavander had given Draco the dare.He became worse as he saw how much the two involved were enjoying the kiss.  
  
'How dare that fuck wit of a Slytherin touch my Hermione.How dare he!What is she doing kissing back?She is supposed to be with me!me!I'll kill the bastard.First he rips the two of us apart and now he moves in on my territory.' were his first dark and passion filled thoughts.  
  
Only a tiny little voice in the back of his mind was reminding him that Hermione was not an object to be owned and that she would hate him even more for these thoughts.he pushed the voice down further and further.  
  
'She would rather kiss that Slytherin death eater than me.Well we'll just see about that'  
  
Draco and Hermione continued to kiss passionately.  
  
25 seconds,still going  
  
30 seocnds,still going  
  
35 seconds....  
  
The crowd was still hollering and whistling.  
  
"Uh guys..." said Lavander  
  
"You can stop now....guys"  
  
No response  
  
Ron's heart beat faster and faster.All the blood rushed to his cheeks in pure anger.  
  
40 seconds  
  
Ron clenched his jaw and his hands  
  
45 seconds  
  
"ENOUGH!!!!!!"  
  
Ron lunged at Draco and ripped him apart from Hermione.  
  
"Get the hell off her you slimy piece of shit' Ron screamed  
  
Hermione flushed in anger,partly because she was ripped from the kiss,partly because she enjoyed the kiss so much,but mostly because of Rons attitude.  
  
"Ron thats enough" yelled Hermione  
  
"How dare you treat me like you own me.It was only a bloody dare!"  
  
Draco lowered his eyes  
  
Harry started at Hermione is disbelief  
  
"I am not your property and I don't appreciate you treating me like a bloody object all the time.How dare you treat me like this." Hermione was fuming  
  
"Oh Hermione stop being such a bitch" Everyone gasped,Hermione spun around  
  
It was Harry  
  
"Ever since the first day back you have been nothing nuch a stuck up bitch to Ron.What,are you too good for him now or something now that you're the head girl?Aren't your old friends good enough?Stop acting like such a stuck up snob and stop treating Ron like trash.He was just trying to get you away from that Slytherin bastard who you supposedly hate."  
  
Hermione clenched her fists in rage at Harry's words  
  
Ron went red with embarrassment  
  
"Oh but that's right" Harry continued  
  
"He's the head boy and your new best pal.You're probably screwing him.Am I right?Is he the only one good enough for you now"  
  
"Watch your mouth Potter" hissed Draco  
  
"Fuck you Malfoy" replied Harry  
  
"Oh no wait,that's Hermiones job.Ron wasn't good enough to be her boyfriend.She's rather be the whore of the whole god damn school"  
  
"Shut the up Harry!" yelled Hermione,tears spilling down her cheeks  
  
This was the last straw for Draco.Not only had Potter just made up a whole bunch of shit,Hermione still wouldnt tell him what happened.  
  
Draco stalked over to Harry,picked him up by the collar and threw him down on a couch.Harry went to lunge at him but Draco threw him back down again.  
  
"Sit the down Potter,it's time for a little bedtime story.Maybe you should ask your little boyfriend here why Hermio....Granger has been avoiding him so damn much"  
  
All eyes went to Ron,he went red but said nothing  
  
'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck' Ron thought cowardly to himself  
  
"Yeah that'd be right' Draco spat  
  
"Don't even have the guts to admit what you did.You say you love her,yet you let Potter over there call her a whore."  
  
"What are you going on about Malfoy?" Harry glared daggers at Draco  
  
"Weasle,you're nothing but a coward.You won't even tell your best friend the truth.Well,why don't I tell him for you?"  
  
"Malfoy please..." Ron spluttered  
  
"Shut the hell up,you don't deserve any mercy from me"  
  
Draco turned back to Harry  
  
"On the first night back our little friend Ron here came to see Hermione,alone.Know anything about that?" Draco asked  
  
Harry nodded "Yes,i'm the one that sent him there"  
  
"Fascinating." replied Draco,his words dripping with sarcasm  
  
'Oh my god I can't believe he's going to do this' Hermione thought to herself,half in dispair but half in anticipation.The boy she had spent her school years hating was actually helping her out.  
  
"Well Hermi..Granger here told him she wasn't interested,which is fair enough I have to say.But Ron wouldn't take no for an answer.Do you know what happened next?"  
  
Harry merely stared back at Draco saying nothing,much like everyone else in the quiet room.The tension in the air was so thick you could slice it with a knife.  
  
"No idea eh?Well little Weasle here thought it would be a good idea to try and have his way with her againts her will.Real noble of him.He would have gone through with it too if I hadn't happened to hear her screams and come and pulled the son of a bitch of her."  
  
The entire crowd started from Draco to Ron in disbelief.Hermione hid her face in her hands and Ron hung his head in shame.  
  
"People get raped every day Potter,but not usually by someone they thought was there best friend,someone they could trust.And after all this,you dare call her a whore"  
  
Harry's face had fallen into shock mode.Most of the people in the room figured it wasn't there buisness and started to slowly filter out of the room,not without glaring at Ron with disgust first though.  
  
"I don't believe it" Whispered Harry  
  
"It can't be true.Can it?Hermione...."  
  
Hermione rose her tear stained face to meet Harry's questioning eyes.She simply let another tear fall and hid her face away again.  
  
Harry couldn't wrap his mind around the concept of Ron doing something so horrible.  
  
"Ron...." Harry looked at his best friend  
  
Ron,who had let a few tears drop himself,merely nodded is head in shame,too scared to look at his best friend  
  
'Oh my god....' Thought Harry. 'And I said so many terrible things to her'  
  
By this time,Draco had already gone over to Hermione,somewhat unsure what to do.He cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder.He cleared his throat  
  
"Maybe we should..umm...go now" he stammered.He wasn't very experienced at comforting people  
  
Hermione merely nodded and rose to go.She couldn't even look at Harry or Ron right now,she simply felt too hurt and betrayed.  
  
The head boy and girl headed towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Hermione I..." Started Harry,but Draco cut him off  
  
"Save it till the morning Potter"  
  
Harry merely nodded  
  
More tears spilled down Hermiones cheeks as Draco put his hand on her back and led her out of Gryffindor tower.  
  
  
  
A/N-Hurray another chappies finished! Sorry for taking so long,as per usualy everyone,i'm just really busy with school work right now.I'll only be able to update on weekends due to massive workload(god bless year 12) so yeah,hope you liked the chapter.Dont forget to review ;) 


	6. Losses

A/N I do not own Harry Potter or any of the others :D Please forgive for taking so long to update :(  
  
As soon as the portrait swung closed,Ron turned to Harry to try and save the small piece of friendship they had left.He knew he was probably about to get his nose broken and yelled at until the cows came home,but he also knew he deserved it.  
  
"Harry,I didn't mean to,it just sort of happened,I love her and it just kinda happened and...."  
  
Ron was cut off short  
  
"Ron I don't want to hear this right now" said Harry in a disturbingly calm voice that was unlike any part of Harry that Ron had ever seen  
  
"I can't hear any of it right now"  
  
"But Harry..."  
  
"No Ron..I think it's best if I leave now.I need some time to think"  
  
And with that,the raven haired ex-best friend of Ronald Weasley left the room without a sound  
  
Ron stared blankly in confusion.  
  
No yelling,no fight,no broken Weasley bones.This was the scariest thing that Ron had ever experience and he knew that this was not good at all.Every time he and Harry had fought over anything there was verbal and physical abuse thrown from both sides.Everytime this happened though,the pair quickly got over it.Neither fights nor screams could permanantly destroy their friendship,they always reconciled.But this time,none of these things happened.  
  
A seriously painful thought then cane to Ron  
  
'Perhaps this time Harry and I won't be able to patch things up'  
  
With this thought of the loss of not only hermione but now also Harry,the red haired gryffindor wept.he wept with pure pain and suffering that he had never felt before  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Draco was feeling awkward.Very awkward.That was twice now that he had helped...her.twice he had helped someone he had hated all of his adolescent life.Twice he had saved the mudblood.  
  
'But why do I hate her so much?' The blonde boy questioned himself as he opened the portrait door for the girl his thoughts were lingering on.He may or may not have heard her mumble a thankyou,he was too distracted.  
  
'You know why you hate her.She's a mudblood' One voice in his mind said  
  
'But so what?' Another voice replied  
  
'Malfoys do not associate with mudbloods' The original and frnakly more snobbish stuck up voice retorted  
  
"Oh yes of course" he replied sarcastically,unfortunately he also said it out loud  
  
"Excuse me?" questioned the down trodden head girl  
  
"Err...nothing" Draco quickly replied  
  
'God she must think im insane.Not only that she must think i'm going soft,I can't let my reputation get ruined here.The rest of the school will think im a mudblood lover'  
  
"Listen,Malf..I mean Draco,I just wanted to thankyou for what you did in there,you saved me again and I just want you to know I appreciate it" Hermione said softly to the blonde,her eyes cast down  
  
"Well yes,thats alright but don't think its going to become a regular thing"  
  
Hermione looked at the Slytherin,confusement in her eyes  
  
Draco saw this.  
  
"Well I can't risk my reputation here,people might think we're....together or something.I'm sure neither of us want nasty rumours like that spread,especially after that..err...dare tonight"  
  
Hermione was about to open her mouth to remind him that it most certainly him,not her,continueing the kiss but Draco quickly stepped in again.  
  
"Anyway it's late,i'm tired and shall go to bed.Goodnight."  
  
And with that he turned around and headed quickly off to his room.  
  
Hermione looked around confused  
  
'Well,there goes the hope that there would be truce between us now.I know he helped me tonight and everything,but what a bastard.Bloody Malfoy pride.One moment he's all helpfull and acting like a human...well at least somewhat and then he goes all cold again.What is his problem?'  
  
Hermione stamped her foot in frustration and threw her hands into the air  
  
"Males!"  
  
'Why do you care how he acts anyway?' asked a pesky little voice in her head  
  
Hermione froze  
  
'Me?Care?Who said i cared?I certainly didn't say I cared?Cause I don't!The little ferret can do what he likes and if he is going to act like an insufferable git then he can save himself the trouble of helping me next time.I could have managed without him anyway.Pff,I don't care at all' Every word of this was of course said unbelievably quickly  
  
The annoying little voice knowingly smirked.Well,at least as best as a voice in ones head can smirk.Hermione chose to ignore this and headed towards her room.  
  
~At the same time~  
  
"What the bloody hell did I do that for?" Draco questioned himself as soon as he had closed his bedroom door  
  
"Great,now i'm talking to myself"  
  
'You're afraid of actually acting half decent towards someone for once in your life.Not to mention care for someone'  
  
"Oh bugger off" Draco yelled at this voice "Me and Granger?Thats laughable"  
  
'Oh yes,just like that kiss back there'  
  
"Shut up you stupid inner voice"  
  
'Either way,its too late now,you let your Malfoy pride rule,seems to happen a lot actually'  
  
"Listen voice shut the hell up!I don't give a crap about bloody book work Granger.ll I did was help her out and thats it.I don't need to have anything else to do with her and I don't intend to.We're two very different people and weren't intended to get along."  
  
The voice inside Draco's head gave up.It was his choice and he ad obviously made it. 


	7. Preparations

A/N I don't own any of the characters in Harry Potter, I just like having fun with them  
  
Ron had sat by the fire for a long time the previous night,thinking about all that had occured over the last few weeks.He knew that initially it was his fault that his life had gone so terribly wrong and that it too was his fault that he had lost his two best friends in the whole world.Despite this though here was still one feeling of hatred and blame that he could not shake from his mind.Malfoy.  
  
"If it wasn't for that blonde bastard I might have been able to patch things up with Hermione.But that couldn't happen cause he wouldn't let her out of his site for three bloody weeks.And if it wasn't for him Harry may never have found out what happened.Now because of his big mouth the whole school probably knows what I did by now.Everyone will hate me.' Ron thought darkly to himself  
  
"I may have caused this all in the first place but he made things worse.He went and stuck his oar in,told Harry what happened....kiss Hermione.For all of this he is going to pay.He's going to feel pain on this day'  
  
With that Ron arose from the position he had stayed in most of the night.He had to go and get ready.He had a quidditch match against Slytherin to play today,and he was going to make sure this match was very interesting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione had risen early that morning.She wanted to get a bit of light reading in before the Gryffindor vs Slytherin match started.Actually,to be perfectly honest she needed to read right now.It was her release from stress lord only knows that she had been under a lot of that lately.especially after the events of the previous night,not to mention Draco's bastardly behaviour.  
  
Hermione shook her head  
  
'I don't need to be thinking of THAT right now.I'm supposed to be de- stressing'  
  
With that she stretched further out across the black leather couch as to get a bit more comfortable and resumed reading her worn and very much loved copy of "The Vampire Lestat"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was playing over the events of the previous evening in his mind as he pulled on his emereld green quidditch robes.  
  
'Why must I be such a bastard?' He thought silently to himself  
  
'Ohhh do I detect a note of guilt?'  
  
The pesky voice inside the Slytherins head had returned  
  
"Oh bugger off.Even if I did feel bad.Which I don't.There's nothing I can do now anyway.She hates me."  
  
Before his little inner voice could answer he swept dramatically out of the room while at the same time choosing to turn off his conscience.  
  
The Slytherin walked into the head boy and girls common room.She was there reading a book,which naturally didn't suprise the blonde at all.  
  
The girl looked up and merely nodded slightly in recognition of his presence before turning back to the book.  
  
'Yep she hates me' Draco declaed knowingly himself  
  
'Think of something to say' demanded the annoying inner voice  
  
Draco cleared his throat  
  
"So..err...are you going to the game?"  
  
Hermione looked up at him like he was a complete idiot  
  
"Of course I am.Wouldn't miss the opportunity to see you knocked off your broom"  
  
'Hey who said i was going to be nice to him after the crap he pulled last night,even if he did help me out' Hermione reassured herself in order to justify her comment towards the blonde Slytherin  
  
Draco didn't know how to respond and so simply muttered a "yeah whatever" and stalked off  
  
"Men" muttered Hermione as she closed her book and headed towards the portrait hole to grab a spot of breakfast before the match  
A/N- yeah I know the last couple of chaps have been short but I promise the future ones will be longer.Just didn't really know what to write thats all :D  
  
Please remember to review ;) 


	8. Imprints

A/N- Thankyou to all of you who have been reviewingmy story! I love you all. I can't believe so many people reviewed :D  
  
A special thanks to Katie(Grrbaby) Tara(Tarz) Elissa (Elbereth) and Fi (Randy Candy) for all of your support and the ideas you have given me for the story, you know that I love you all :D  
  
FredNGeorgeRule- Thanks for pointing that out to me, I didn't realize I was doing that :D  
  
BB-deejay- Well since you asked so nicely,yes :) please don't be offended if you get hurt though (you know what quidditch is like  
  
Strawberry- mmm yes the bad Draco must linger at least somewhat *drool*  
  
Amanda- Oh don't worry Ron will look like an idiot again *evil laugh*  
  
By the way guys I don't really hate Ron, it's just fun to see him get degraded all the time  
  
MistressDeDraco- yeah thats actually something ive been thinking hard about, don't know how to pull that one off yet *blush* :D rubberducks- dude your name rocks!  
  
oliverwoodsgirl- yeah sorry about the shortness of the chappies, i'll try and remedy that. By the way I simply have to say you have bloody good taste. mmmmmm Oliver *drool*  
  
Belle- :( stupid schoolwork I know what thats like  
  
And a general huge thankyou and group hug to everyone who has reviewed my story and especially those of you who have urged me to keep writing :D aww feel the love  
~Chapter 8~  
  
The Gryffindor table was almost completely full. Hermione looked around desperately for a place to sit as her stomach growled angrily at her, threatening to start eating itself if she did not fill it with some of that delicious smelling bacon soon.  
  
At least Ron didn't seem to be present that morning, people already seemed to be talking quite enough for Hermiones taste about what had transpired in the Gryffindor common room the evening before. All the way down to breakfast Hermione was shot looks of sympathy and odd stares. She also managed to pick up a few little snippets of coversation about the general schools view on Ron now. To sugarcoat it, Ron wasn't particulary popular.  
  
The head girls eyes fell upon the only remaining spare seat. It was next to Harry. Oh how she longed to simply plonk down next to her one time best friend just as she had always done, despite everything that had been said last night. After all, Harry didn't know the truth when he said those painful words. She began to turn to sadly turn around and walk out of the great hall when she heard a familiar voice call her name.  
  
Hermione spun around to see the "Boy Who Lived" beckoning her to come over.  
  
'Perhaps there is still hope for us to be friends' Hermione thought to herself as she caughtiously walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat besides Harry.  
  
The pair looked at each other, neither saying a word. Harry couldn't take this anymore. He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. He opened his mouth to pour out apologies to his best friend.  
  
"Hermione I....."  
  
The brown haired witch cut him off with a mere shake of the head and quietly murmered "There's no need Harry"  
  
All was forgiven.Hermione was now finally able to bend to the eager will of her stomach as she began to shovel bacon,eggs and toast into her mouth.  
  
The two friends were now at least somewhat more contented, but Hermiones mind still seemed to be wandering to the thoughts of a beautiful blonde boy and a certain kiss from the previous night.  
  
'No i'm not' Hermione quickly thought to herself as the image of the Slytherins lips invaded her thoughts again  
  
'True, he helped me out a couple of times but theres no way that she,Hermione Granger was going to dismiss his oh so Slytherin and superior behaviour towards her just because of that. Especially since she was trying to thank him at the time!'  
  
"Nothing but a bastard" mumbled grumpily to herself  
  
Harry looked oddly at her "What was that Hermione?"  
  
Hermione just realized that she had said that out loud  
  
"Umm..nothing. Oh look isn't it nearly time for the match to begin?" Harry looked at his watch  
  
"So it is, I better be off, see you after the game." With that, Harry got out of his chair and walked towards the doors.  
  
"Bye Harry" Hermione called after him  
  
She gobbled down the rest of her breakfast and then too headed out the door.  
  
'I wonder where Ron is? He is never one to miss breakfast, or any meal or chance at food for that matter. He was still be brooding in his room, and that can never be good'  
  
Hermione frowned and started walking down towards the Quidditch pitch ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Gryffindor team had all mounted their brooms and kicked off into the air. They flew around in circles, generally getting warmed up as Crystal Jordan, commentator introduced the players to the eager crowds in the stands. It was the first match of the year, everyone was excited.  
  
"Ladies and gentlement, boys and girls, professor Snape. Welcome to the first interhouse quidditch cup match for this year!"  
  
The crowd roared enthusiastically  
  
"Will you please give it up for everyones favorite team of red, and no I don't just mean the Weasleys. Please welcome the Gryffindor team!"  
  
The team, already in the air began to do some rather fancy and show off types of spins in the air as each of their names were called.  
  
"Lets give a big hand for Gryffindors new Keeper, and the younger brother of a very sexy scotsman, James Wood!"  
  
The crowd burst into another round of applause.many female squeals could also be heard. Oliver blushed at Crystals sexy scotsman comment. Oh yes Oliver Wood was there.He got time off from Puddlemere to see his brothers first game,and to see someone else......  
  
"Next up we have the three Gryffindor chases.Lets hear you give it up for Dean Thomas, Melissa Bell and Ginny Weasley!"  
  
The roars continued as the commentator moved on to introduce the two beaters  
  
"Elissa Costigan!"  
  
It was at about this time Oliver jumped out of his chair that happened to be next to Hermiones. He nearly knocked her over. It appears that the scotsman had enjoyed her little Jeniffer Lopez peformance from the night before and had told her so. The Gryffindor beater beamed as she saw her newly acquired boyfriend waving wildly from the stands.  
  
"And Ron Weasley" yelled Crystal as the second chaser(Ron of course) fly around the pitch The crowd went quiet. Only a few mere claps were heard.  
  
Ron went red with embarrassment and anger.  
  
'I guess they all know then' he thought grimly to himself  
  
Despite what he had done to her, Hermiones heart broke slightly for Ron, she wouldn't want anyone to go through this.  
  
From the Slytherin change rooms Draco smirked smugly. He always did love to see Weasley degraded.  
  
'Especially after what he did to Hermio...Granger.' The blonde thought to himself  
  
Crystal Jordan cleared her throat uncomfortably.  
  
"Umm..and now this years new Captain and long time Gryffindor seeker, Harry Potter!"  
  
The silence was suddenly broken by claps and cheers from all around the stadium, well except from the Slytherins who were of course anxiously awaiting their team to fly out onto the pitch.  
  
The announcing of the Slytherin team went pretty much the same as the Gryffindor one, except for maybe a few less claps.  
  
Madame Hooch flew out onto the pitch. She released the bludgers and the snitch and threw the quaffle into the air. The whistle was blow. The game began. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After an hour, Slytherin was up 90 to 70. The crowd was going wild as they beheld the exciting and just a bit dangerous match.  
  
All players were being more agressive than usual (you know how Slytherin and Gryffindor are) and the Gryffindors themselves were making it slughtly harder for themselves by all of them, bar Ginny and Harry, completely ignoring Ron. This angered the red head enormously, what made it worse were the Slytherins on the team that were congratulating him. Draco merely smirked knowingly at him.  
  
'Oh don't you worry you slimy bastard, you'll be getting your come upance very soon' Ron thought darkly to himself  
  
"Oh and thats a fantastic hit by Gryffindor beater Elissa Costigan!" screamed Crystal The bludger soared through the air, right in the direction of the grinning Malfoy.  
  
Oliver jumped from his seat again  
  
"That's right Elissa darlin' smack him in the head!" he yelled  
  
"Wood sit down, you're nearly bowling me over here"  
  
The sexy scotsman blushed  
  
"Sorry Hermione"  
  
The bludger can closer to Draco as he still attempted to psych out Ron. It was only at the last moment that he realized it was coming towards him and ducked. Unfortunately, in missing him it sailed straight into the stomach of Slytherin keeper Mercedes Eyre. The crowd gasped and all watched in shock as the girl fell from her broom and plumeted towards the ground. Madame Hooch blew the whistle. All players soared down to the ground. All except Ron. Of course though, no one noticed.  
  
Elissa was already at the fallen girls side apologising over and over. Unfortunately for Elissa she didn't seem to realize that apologies work better when the person is concious. Madame Pomfrey made her way out onto to the pitch. After a quick check over she announced that she would be fine, all she needed was a few days in the hospital wing.  
  
Ron was somewhat glad that the bludger had missed Malfoy, at least hestill had his chance to inflick pain on the blonde Slytherin.  
  
Draco looked up into the sky with impatience. He wanted to win this match and win it now. As he looked he saw Ron hovering above the pitch by himself.  
  
'What a perfect opportunity to take a stab at him' thought Draco as he mounted his broom and flew up to the red head  
  
Hermione saw what was going on 'Oh dear....this can't be good'  
  
"Whats wrong Weasle. Don't want to go near the unconcious girl? Think you might accidently ravage her too?" Draco smirked and flew off to the other side of the pitch Ron fumed.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, you some of a bitch" he screamed  
  
Ron looked frantically around for one of the bludgers.he saw one flying past one of the goals. he flew over there faster than he had ever flown before and managed to grab hold of it. Draco was still flying around enjoying his little comment. Ron was only about ten meters away from the Slytherin.  
  
'Time for a close range shot'  
  
Ron threw the bludger into the air and swung his bat back to hit it straight into Draco's head. Hermione watched in terror as she realized what he was about to do. Everyone else was too caught up watching the unconcious Mercedes.  
  
"Draco watched out!" she screamed  
  
Her voice echoed throughout the stands. Everyone looked around to see what she was raving on about. Draco heard the call and spun around on his broom quickly, only having enough time to see what was about to happen. "What the F..."  
  
Impact.  
  
Draco Malfoy had been hit point blank with a bludger and like the Slytherin girl Mercedes, was falling towards the ground. It wasn't a pretty site.  
  
Hermione dashed down towards the pitch in a rage.  
  
Ron flew down behind him, ready to imflict another blow. As he did, Harry grabbed him from behind.  
  
"Let me go Harry!" the red head fumed  
  
"Not until you settle the hell down! We'll be disqualified for this you selfish bastard. And I don't think this is going to do much for your already tainted reputation"  
  
This shut ron up quick smart.  
  
Hermione was already running towards the fallen Slytherin who was currently being attended to by the already present Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Hermione ased as she arrived, quite out of breath Draco groaned slightly in pain  
  
'Why are there seven Hermiones?' Draco quietly questioned himself  
  
"Oh yes i'm sure he'll be fine dear. Nothing that good bed rest and a bit of chocolate won't cure."  
  
Hermione sighed with relief  
  
'But only because I don't like to see people get hurt' Hermione quickly reassured herself  
  
"We should get him to the hospital wing then!" exclaimed the head girl  
  
"I'm afraid not dear. All the beds are taken. It seems that Mr. Longbottoms exploding cauldrom from yesterdays potions lesson had more of an impact on the students in the class than we thought. Mr. Crabbe even grew a tail last night. Young Malfoy will do just fine in his own bed. if you'll be so kind to take him up there, i'll attend to Miss Eyre here."  
  
"Of course" replied Hermione  
  
"I'll help you if you like Hermione" Offered Harry  
  
"No that's ok Harry, I think you have enough of a problem to deal with right there" She spat as she glared absolute daggers at Ron.  
  
The red haired Gryffindor looked down in shame. Not that he regretted smashing Malfoy though of course.  
  
Hermione picked up Draco's broom and somehow managed to pull the fallen blonde onto it in front of her. She shot one last glare at Ron and kicked off into the air.  
  
Hermione wasn't a particulary brilliant flyer, but she wasn't too bad. Thankfully she managed to make through Draco's bedroom window without him or herself falling off.  
  
Draco merely groaned and muttered about the "bloody Weasleys" and how he didn't understand how everyone managed to morph into ten people each.  
  
With some effort and patience, Hermione managed to get Draco into bed. She left the room to retrieve a cool cloth from the bathroom.  
  
'God not even Malfoy deserved that from Ron, what a bastard' Hermione thought angrily to herself "Hmmm i really shouldn't say that. But everytime I think of Draco lying there. Hmm lying. What did I just say!'  
  
Hermione quickly banished all thoughts from her head as she she re-entered the room and began to run the cold cloth over the blondes forehead.  
  
Draco had gone somewhat numb due to his delerium, plus those pain killing spells of Madame Pomfreys were always a big help. 'Hermione looks really pretty, I wonder where the other six of her went?' Draco thought pleasantly to himself  
  
He was starting at least to make a bit more sense. Seeing only one of a person is always a good sign. Hermione wet the cloth again and gently rubbed it against one of his cheeks.  
  
Draco smiled slightly  
  
"That feels nice" he whispered  
  
Hermione blushed  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" she asked softly  
  
Draco slowly nodded, still only somewhat coming to his senses  
  
"Yes, because you're here"  
  
He placed his hand over the one Hermione was using to wash his face.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes  
  
'No, no, no musn't give in. He is just selirious, it's nothing, it's nothing' Her frantic thoughts yelled  
  
Draco removed his hand from hers and gently raised it to her hair and stroked it.  
  
'Such pretty hair' he thought  
  
'Breath hermione breath' she commanded herself  
  
Slowly Draco raised himself up and placed his warm lips upon hers.  
  
"Oh.My.God. This is not happening. this kiss is not happening, this bloody wonderful kiss is not happening' The head girl thought  
  
She then procedded to return the kiss  
  
Several very long moments passed. Both the head boy and girl deepened the kiss 'This is so nice' thought Draco  
  
'So nice kissing Hermione' 'Wait! Kissing Hermione. This isn't good. Well it's GOOD but not good.'  
  
Unfortunately Draco had come to his senses. He broke the kiss.Hermione gasped slightly  
  
'Oh god what have I done?' thought the head girl  
  
'Oh god what have I done?' thought the head boy  
  
"I think I better be going" Hermione said quietly, eyes cast down  
  
"yeah" muttered Draco in reply  
  
With that, Hermione hurried out of the room and headed towards her own. As soon as she closed her own door she flung herself on the bed and began to cry bitterly.  
  
'But only cause i'm embarrassed. I am NOT falling for Draco Malfoy' 'Oh god...I am' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as she had left the room, Draco turned to one side and sighed.  
  
'But not because I like her she is nothing but a mud...a know it all.'  
  
'Oh christ, I can't even call her THAT anymore. What's happening to me. I cant like a muggle, it's completely out of characters. And it's not like she likes me anyway, she was probably just obliging me cause she tought I was delerious....I mean because I WAS delerious. Dear god i've fallen for a muggle.' Draco turned over again, this time to look at the green and silver swirled ceiling.  
  
'Now what do I do? pretend it never happened? Act on it and shock the whole wizarding world? God damn I sound like a pansy. This is not me. '  
  
"Shit" he muttered to no one in particular  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- Hurrah! another chappier finished.Please rememer to review *winks* and tell me what ya think love you all :D 


	9. How Do You Like Your Juice in the Mornin...

A/N- yeah I dont own J.K Rowlings characters, I have merely abducted them until further notice  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ "Dear lord, I like Hermione Granger"  
  
It should be here noted that this was probably the millionth time that he had said this to himself over the past few days.  
  
Despite the fact that Draco had come to this conclusion about Hermione, his brain was still being somewhat difficult. Seventeen years of growing up as a Malfoy, being taught to think bastardly thoughts towards pretty much everyone, especially muggle borns, was hard to overcome. So the Slytherin was actully quite amazed and proud of himself that he had broken away as much as he had. There was still one more problem though. Whether to make the relashionship private or not (yes that's right, without even consukting Hermione he assumed they would end up as a couple. Indeed Draco thought he was irresistable)  
  
' Alright, so I want Grang...Hermione but I know that i'm sure as hell not ready to make it public yet. What to do, what to do?'  
  
Draco scowled at his predicament for several minutes when suddenly the answer came to him, as if in the form of a lightbulb.  
  
'I know. We'll keep it a secret! I'm sure she won't mind. I mean she'll still have me. I mean, we'll have each other. Ah now comes to fun part, wooing her'  
  
For the second time that morning, Draco was feeling really quite proud of himself and also his (so called) brilliant plan. Smiling to himself, the head boy settled back into his pillows to reward himself for his unbelieavable intelligence with a cat nap.  
  
Before he even got a chance to close his eyes there was a light rapping on the door. Draco knew very well who it was.  
  
"Come in"  
  
Hermione entered, carrying a breakfast tray, eyes cast down in the same fashion as she had been doing over the last few days, ever since...the kiss. She was obviously still embarrassed. To top it all off she couldn't even manage to avoid a bed ridden Draco, as she had to deliver all of his meals to him. She rather suspected he was enjoying it.  
  
Draco grinned at Hermiones obvious embarrassment  
  
Yes that's right, he is still an evil prat, in a lovesick enjoying the fact the girl liked him sort of way.  
  
"Hello Hermione"  
  
'Damn him and his smug tone, he's bloody well enjoying this' Hermione thought vengefully, well trying to be vengeful anyway  
  
"Good morning Draco" she replied softly and swiftly  
  
'My god this is embarrassing. I wish I could just crawl up into a corner and die. Why is he grinning at me like that? God he looks sexy. Wait, scrap that. Shit'  
  
Unfortunately for Hermione and her rather confused thoughts, she was too preoccupied thinking about the certain blonde Slytherin in front of her to take any notice of what she was doing. As she crossed the room towards Draco's rather comfy looking bed....  
  
'Wait, scrap that too' Hermione thought quickly  
  
.....she managed to trip on an out of place shoe.  
  
Hermione stumbled and the breakfast tray went flying. The head girl gasped as an assortment of scrambled eggs and toast went crashing down upon the once emereld green carpet. Unfortunately, this was not the worst part od Hermiones little trip. A large glass of orange juice had manahed to become airborn. It flew up high into the air before descending back towards the earth, and into Draco's lap.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed the Slytherin  
  
"COLD COLD COLD!"  
  
Hermiones hand flew up towards her mouth in shock before she managed to pry it away again to yell  
  
"Oh my god, i'm SO sorry!"  
  
"I have orange juice all over me!" Draco yelled back, rather stating the obvious  
  
Hermione quickly grabbed a cloth off the fallen tray and dived back towards the bed to wipe off the mess  
  
"Here let me help" she said quickly as she moved the cloth(and of course her hand) towards his lap  
  
Draco's eyes bulged at where her hand was going  
  
"Don't do that!"  
  
Hermione squealed and dropped the cloth as she realized what she was about to do in the midst of the commotion and juice related hysteria. The head girl began to go red enough to rival the weasleys hair. Avoiding Draco's eyes, even more than usual, she scrambled to the floor, scooping up all the ruined food as fast as humanely possible. Draco watched her reaction with amusement as he wiped his own lap clean of juice.  
  
When Hermione had finished, she picked up the tray and scooted towards the door.  
  
"Hermione, aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
Hermione spun around to see Draco, from his bed, attempting to put on an innocent face as he held out the forgotten, or should it be avoided, cloth. This of course does not work when one has an evil glint in his or her eyes.  
  
Hermione strided back to the bed, snatched the cloth out of Dracos out- stretched hand and quickly exited the room, all the while thinking...  
  
'Bloody smug prat, you'd think he arranged that whole spectacle on purpose'  
  
As soon as the door was closed, Draco once again laid back acorss his pillows and began to laugh his absolute ass off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Hermione burst out the main doors of the castle. As soon as she left Draco's bedroom she knew that she wasn't far enough away and so she ran all the way down to the spot where she was now standing. On the way she of course managed to knock over several first years and received a few rather odd glances from passing ghosts. She didn't particularly care.  
  
' Need to think, need to think'  
  
She began striding across the grass, emersed in her own thoughts  
  
'What in the hell was that! Why did I do that. Christ, how embarrassing' And why was Draco so amused by it! Alright so I guess it was in a sick twisted way kind of funny, but thats not the point!'  
  
It was about this time that her pesky inner voice came back  
  
'Why were you avoiding his eyes in the first place? If you hadn't been you might have seen where you were going.'  
  
'Shut up. You know perfectly well why I was avoiding him. it was that blasted unwanted kiss'  
  
'Oh yeah heaps unwanted, thats why you were checking him out'  
  
Hermione stopped in her tracks (both physical and thought wise)  
  
'Why can't you just admit it like you did the other night. You like him.'  
  
'I most certainly do no....'  
  
The other pesky voice interrupted her again  
  
'Honey, theres no use lying to me, i'm you, so stop being such an idiot and accept it'  
  
Hermione sighed, defeated, and began to walk again. That is until she was interrupted once again, but this time by someone outside of her headspace, thus her thoughts were temporarily shattered.  
  
"Miss Granger, may I have a quick word please?"  
  
It was Madam Hooch  
  
"Ahh ok..." was her slightly detached answer  
  
"Excellent. Well you see Miss Granger, i'm rather worried about your flying abilities or lack of in reguard to your end of year exams. I have of course examined you during class and i'm afraid that the way you're going at the moment, you aren't likely to get a passing grade"  
  
Hermione heart stopped.  
  
' Oh my god. I have never failed at anything in my life. How can this happen. I can't fail. I simply can't. Oh but I can't fly for crap, well except for the other day when I flew Draco to his room. Hey wait a moment...i'm sure I didn't do too badly then'  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to voice her last thought when Hooch quickly cut her off  
  
"Now I am aware of the fact that you flew Mr. Malfoy back up to his and your quarters the other day..."  
  
'Hmm our quarters eh....'  
  
Hermione mentally slapped herself  
  
"And although that attempt was much better tha usual, you were still quite shakey and did show a great deal of broom control at all"  
  
Hermiones hopes at redeeming herself were crushed  
  
"But, I simply can't fail Miss. You know im trying to get the highest amount of newts (A/N- or is it owls? cant remember) in or grade. I can't do it if I fail this class. There must be something I can do!"  
  
Hooch stroked her chin thoughtfully for several moments  
  
"The only suggestion I can give you Miss Granger is to find yourself a tutor(in want of a better word). I'm sure you can find someone to give you lessons after school, after all you are best friends with the Gryffindor quidditch captain...although he may be rather busy training and going over tactics with his team mates for the rest of the year. As you know, Gryffindor lost the last match due to Mr. Weasleys little outburst and its going to take a lot of work if they want any chance at the quidditch cup."  
  
Lord, this woman could go on for hours  
  
"Thankyou professor, I will ask Harry"  
  
"Thats a good dear. You know, if Mr. Potter is too busy, you could always ask Mr. Weasley, it's not like he's going to be preoccupied with training, he's been suspended from the team."  
  
With that, the flying teacher turned around and left with the sweep of her cloak  
  
'Ask Ron for flying lessons? Hell no. Looks like I have to go find Harry. I really hope he won't be too busy to help me, otherwise i'm royally screwed'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Hermione was writing a quick note to Harry from the desk in the head boy and girls common room. She hadn't been able to find him after her little chat with Madam Hooch.  
  
'Harry. Need to talk to you ASAP, come to my common room as soon as you have time. The password is Greenleaf. Hermione.'  
  
Hermione attached the note to a barn owl owned by the school. The owl, named Paris, hooted and flew out the window. the head girl sighed to herself.  
  
At the exact same time, the portrait to the common room swung open and Draco entered. Looking much better than he had that morning, even all of his bruises on his face had healed.  
  
"What are you sighing about?" Draco asked in his usual sticky peak fashion  
  
"Oh..nothing important. Just..tired thats all"  
  
"Oh" he replied  
  
Cue the cliche'd awkward silence  
  
Hermione was the first to break it  
  
"So... did you go to see Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"Yeah, she fixed me up right away, and now i'm back to my beautiful self" He grinned in his old self rightious Draco fashion  
  
Hermione merely rolled her eyes at him and picked up a book a began to read it  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
"A book"  
  
"What's it called?"  
  
"The Fellowship of the Ring"  
  
"Who's it by?"  
  
"J.R.R Tolkien"  
  
Hermiones patience was starting to wear thin. Draco of course knew this  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"A Muggle author"  
  
"What does J.R.R stand for?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"What's it about"  
  
"A place called middle earth"  
  
"Is it in the middle of the earth?"  
  
"I don't know?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Draco! Would you please stop ebing so purposly annoying. I am trying to concentrate on my book!"  
  
"No you're not"  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"No you're not"  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"Then why is it upside down?"  
  
Hermione went scarlett. She tried to blubber something. Draco smirked once again. Luckily hte brunette was saved from further embarrassment, by the portrait being flung open once again. Harry raced in.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright? I raced up as soon as I got your note. Umm did you realize that you're rather flushes?"  
  
Draco grinned (A/N- he does that a lot doesn't he?)  
  
"Hello Potter. Nice of you to acknowledge my presence"  
  
Harry gritted his teeth  
  
'Alright, I know he helped out Hermione, but he still has 6 years of bastardly deeds to make up for.'  
  
"Malfoy"  
  
'Ohh better intervene bfore a fight breaks out here' Hermione thought hurridly to herself  
  
She laughed awkwardly  
  
"Oh no theres nothing seriously wrong Harry. It's just that...well I need your help with something"  
  
"Yeah, anything" replied the Gryffindor quidditch captain  
  
"Well, I need someone to help me practise flying a few times a week after school. If I don't improve on on very limited amount of skills I have then I'm sure to fail the class. You know I can't afford that"  
  
Harry's face dropped  
  
"OH Herm, i'm so sorry, but I really can't. You know i'd love to, but I have so much to do, with the team and all. I don't know if you heard, but on is booted off the side for awhile because of...."  
  
He cast a sidelong glance at Draco  
  
"Well...because of what happened at the game. So now I have to replace him and work on trying to get back in the running for the cup. I just don't have time. I'm so sorry"  
  
Hermione felt extremely let down  
  
"Oh...alright. Hooch said you might be a bit too busy, but I though i'd try anyway. Sorry for wasting your time, go back to the team...they probably need you to help them work out some stratagies"  
  
Harry could see she was upset  
  
"I really am sorry Herm. If I get any spare time later on in the year I might be able to help you then, ok?"  
  
"Yeah ok,bye"  
  
Harry lingered for a moment more, analysing the look on his best friends face  
  
"Yeah...bye"  
  
He turned around reluctantly and left the common room  
  
Draco had been watching the entire scene with interest.  
  
'So... miss perfect was actually in danger of failing something. Never thought i'd see the day'  
  
Hermione had returned to the lounge she was previously sitting on, fighting back tears. She would NOT cry in front of Malfoy and she certainly wasn't going to run out of the room, that would be just as bad.  
  
' She really looks upset' Draco thought to himself  
  
'God i'm acting like I actually care. Lord, I DO care. Much more than Potter seems to anyway'  
  
This thought satisfied him  
  
He watched her a bit longer before an ingenius idea came to him. Yes, it would be perfect.  
  
"Hermione"  
  
"Yes" she replied stiffly  
  
"I'll give you flying lessons"  
  
Hermione nearly had a heart attack  
  
' ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod. That would mean more time alone with him. Hmm..well I guess it does have its advantages, but it would be far too embarrassing. I simply couldn't. I would make a complete ass out of myself'  
  
She managed to compose herself  
  
"Oh I couldn't possibly interfere with your...."  
  
He cut her short and rose from his chair  
  
"Oh you wouldn't be, don't worry about it. You'll be a pro in no time, I am after all a brilliant flyer as you of course know. Besides, you know as well as I do that you are simply going giddy at the chance to be alone with me"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to yell profanities and protest at him but as usual was cut short once again by the Slyhterin  
  
"See you on the quidditch pitch, Friday evening, 8pm"  
  
He smirked at leaving her slightly in a rage and exited the room  
  
Hermione stomped her foot in anger  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
A/N-  
  
sorry for once again taking so long to update guys :( yeah im lazy  
  
I think you're going to be a wee but angrier at me now though. I won't be able to update for about 2-3 weeks because I have half yearly exams coming up (damn year 12) don't blame me though, if you want to blame something, blame the board of studies *starts singing* public education.....(for you NSW aussies out there, you know what ad im talking about)  
  
anyway im sorry guys. I'll updateas soon as the exams are over  
  
~Tegan 


	10. Developements

A/N ok so I know its been about 10 months since I've updated and evidently the few readers I had now hate me and want to burn me at the stake. All I can offer is my apologies and the lame excuse of me being in my final year of school, which of course can be easily rebuked by my friends who too were in their final year of school yet managed to finish their stories. In short, I suck. But schools over now and its time to pick up where I left off, fueling the sexual tension between Draco and Hermione and making Ron lovers loath my with a fiery passion. Anyway welcome to the long awaited chapter 10 of 'An Unexpected Union'. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Better" nodded Draco as Hermione swept past him rather gracefully  
  
"Excellent" he grinned at her as she sent her broomstick into a dive and pulled out again into a full airborn summersault  
  
Hermione stopped and smiled back at the blonde  
  
'My goodness, did he just genuinely smile at me?'  
  
"You're doing so much better than before"  
  
Well Hermione wouldn't exactly say that she was a first class flyer but she at least knew this much of what he said to be true.  
  
~flash back...one month earlier~  
  
Hermione landed on the soft freshly cut quidditch pitch. Rather wobbly mind you. She slammed her broomstick on the ground. Draco landed after her, much more gracefully of course, eyes ablaze.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for! Stop with your little hissy fit and get back on that broomstick and do a proper sweeping dive now!" yelled the Slytherin  
  
"No!"  
  
"I said NOW!"  
  
Hermione spun around, cheeks red with anger and exertion  
  
"I can't do it, ok!" she shrieked back "I can't do it and I hate it!"  
  
Being the bright lad that he was, Draco finally understood was upsetting Hermion so much. Stupid male.  
  
"You can't expect to be good at everything right at once." Draco offered  
  
"But I do! I've never not been able to do something before. You saw me out there, I'm awful!"  
  
Draco blinked in shock at the confession of the Gryffindor. Hermione continued, rather less loudly  
  
"Not that you would ever understand. You look bloody ho.brilliant out there. You've probably never had trouble flying. Like everything else it came to you easily."  
  
With that, she spun around and began to haughtily stalk off  
  
'Oh no you don't you're not getting away that easily'  
  
Draco grabbed Hermiones waist and spun her around  
  
"That's bullcrap. You have no idea how long it took me to learn to fly as brilliantly (he smirked) as I can now. You think you're bad? I mean admittedly, you are rather terrible. (Hermione glared) But you should have seen me!"  
  
Draco's eyes darkened  
  
"It's especially difficult when you have an un-supportive bastard of a father telling you what a failure you are every time you try"  
  
'Shit I didn't mean to say that'  
  
Hermione's mouth opened a little and she blinked several times, clearly shocked  
  
'I can't believe he just opened up to me like that'  
  
Draco's eyes lowered from Hermione's as he composed himself once more  
  
"Anyway, you're not THAT bad, and you're learning quicker than most people"  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked skeptically  
  
"Yes really. Besides, if you quit now you'll simply have to fail the class"  
  
Draco smirked to himself as he purposely put emphasis on the word 'fail'.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in horror. Draco laughed.  
  
"I thought you'd feel that way. Now once again, get back on that broom, now"  
  
Hermione's eyes lowered to her waist where Draco's hand still lingered  
  
Draco's eyes followed the brunettes. He slightly blushed (yes that's right he blushed)  
  
"Sorry"  
  
~Back in the real world~  
  
Hermione smiled at the memory. She had to admit, those strong arms around her had felt rather good.  
  
"Well miss know-it-all" Draco smirked as Hermione feigned a fake offended look at being called a know-it-all  
  
"I think you're ready for the next level of your.training"  
  
This time Hermiones face registered genuine shock  
  
'Is he being suggestive?'  
  
Draco reached into his robes un-naturally slowly. Hermiones heart thumped. Suddenly he produced a black velvet back from the depths of the garment and opened it. Almost instantaneously a golden snitch began to flutter in the air, before taking off out of site.  
  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, although for some unexplainable reason she felt somewhat disappointed.  
  
"Oh so that's what you meant?" the Gryffindor blurted out without thinking, and naturally instantly regretting the words  
  
Now it was Draco's turn to feign fake shock  
  
"Miss Granger! I am simply appalled at your un-pure assumption. I mean, yes I know I am unbelievably desirable, but please, this is a learning environment and I would appreciate it if you would leave you're dirty thoughts to yourself"  
  
"I am not dirty!"  
  
"I'm sorr, I'm afraid my entire perspective of you has altered. You're not the sweet innoceny clean cut girl I throught you were. It's funny how I have that effect on women"  
  
Neither of the pair were able to control their lauggter  
  
"You're the one that made me think of that with your.your suggestive eyebrow raising!"  
  
"I do not raise my eyebrows suggestively!  
  
Hermione scoffed at this  
  
Draco sighed "I suppose I can't really blame you for saying it was me that made you think of 'that' sort of thing. I AM unbelievably attractive and its simply human nature for a girl to want to shag me silly every time she looks at me.  
  
Hermione burst out laughing and shook her head  
  
"Bloody vain git"  
  
It was about then that Hermione saw a golden glitter just above the Slytherins shoulder  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy it really has been enjoyable little chat but I believe it's time for our lesson to begin  
  
With that, Hermione took off past Draco after the snitch  
  
Draco spun quickly after the brunette to see what she was on about and then suddenly saw the golden glitter for himself. Draco, so very out of character (note the sarcasm) smirked to himself  
  
Hmm not as sweet and innocent as I first thought. Perhaps sharing a dorm with me has corrupted her into having a sense of humour. Oh the tragedy.  
  
Draco began to chase Hermione and the snitch himself. She was hot on that little balls trail, twisting and turning along with it, hair whipping behind her in the wind. She was serious.  
  
Draco couldn't believe how much she had improved. He brought his broomstick besides hers.  
  
"You should have beena seeker!" he yelled into the wind at her  
  
Hermione smirked wickedly  
  
Yes I've definitely corrupted her. Excellent.  
  
"What's wrong? Scared I'm going to show you up?"  
  
Draco's jaw set firmly  
  
"That's it Granger, now you're going to get it!"  
  
Both had their eyes firmly set on the snitch as it sporadically danced from left to right, until finally settling to head in one direction. Down.  
  
Draco plummeted after it.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" screamed Hermione as she dived after the blonde and the snitch, letting out what sounded rather like a "wahoo" of enjoyment, though she would never admit it.  
  
'I never thought flying could be so much fun!'  
  
She zoomed up besides Draco and locked her broom with his. They both continued to fly closer towards the snitch and evidently the ground also.  
  
"I'm not letting you win this one Malfoy" Hermione grinned and shot a look towards the attractive Slytherin  
  
"Not going to pull out at the last second Granger?" Draco smirked is ever so well known and loved superior smirk  
  
Hermione glanced towards the ground that was constantly coming closer and closer. Her face flicked with worry  
  
'No, I can't let him show me up'  
  
'I'm sure you already show him up in a few interesting ways'  
  
'Shut up brain'  
  
"In your dreams Malfoy"  
  
The head boy and girl continued to plummet towards the unfriendly looking ground. Draco gritted his teeth and stretched out his hand towards the snitch. Hermione attempted the same, much less skillfully. They were now only a few metres from the ground. Time to pull out of the dive had run out.  
  
"Shit!" yelled Draco.  
  
He grabbed hold of Hermione and dived off his broom. He hit the ground hard, breaking Hermiones fall in the process. The pair rolled along the ground a few times before eventually coming to a complete stop, Draco on top of Hermione. He lifted his head from her shoulder to look into her face, which was screwed up protectively.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Hermiones face muscles relaxed. She opened her eyes and looked up into his.  
  
"Yeah I'm ok. Are you?"  
  
The blonde nodded gently  
  
Hermione smiled slightly at his response  
  
"Did you catch it?"  
  
Draco now shook his head  
  
Hermione grinned triumphantly  
  
"Looks like we're even then"  
  
"Yeah looks like it" Draco replied as he raised his hand and wiped a smudge of dirt off Hermiones cheek. Hermione blushed.  
  
Damn it, I can't fight this anymore  
  
Draco leaned down and captured the Gryffindors lips in his. Hermiones eyes closed instantly  
  
Damn it, I can't fight this anymore  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and returned his kisses  
  
'I can't believe it. I'm kissing Draco  
  
Hermione lent further into the kiss  
  
Draco. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy  
  
Suddenly images from the last six years begam flashing through Hermiones mind.  
  
"Last time the chamber was opened a mudblood died. It's only a matter of time before it happens this time. As for me, I hope it's Granger"  
  
"It's none of your business you filthy little mudblood"  
  
"Go away mudblood"  
  
"Mudblood. Mudblood. MUDBLOOD"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Draco lifted his face from the Gryffindors in confusement  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't do this. Get off me"  
  
Draco's eyes flashed with hurt, but he obliged, rolling onto his back beside her.  
  
"I don't understand, I thought that."  
  
Hermione got to her feet and cut him off. Her eyes began to shine  
  
"No. I've never been anything but a disgusting mudblood to you. For the past six years you have made my life a living hell, and why? Because by no choice of mine own I was born into a muggle family. All you ever wanted was for me to be dead!  
  
The shocked Slytherin opened his mouth to protest  
  
"Don't you dare say anything different! Harry and Ron heard you! You wanted the basilisk to take me just like it did to Moaning Myrtle.  
  
"But how did they here me say that, it was in the common room.."  
  
"Polyjuice potion. Crabbe and Goyle evidently weren't Crabbe and Goyle"  
  
The Slytherins face registered both shock and realization. Before he could speak again, Hermione continued  
  
" For Merlins sake Malfoy, I may have hated you but I never wanted you dead."  
  
She had said her piece. With that, she turned around and began to walk away  
  
My god she's right. I've never been anything but a complete bastard to her, an for absolutely no good reason at that. How could I have just suddenly expect her to trust in me now, to believe my feelings are real after showing her so much hate. I caused her pain.  
  
Draco jumped to his feet  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
The brunette, not expecting a response from him, turned around slowly. They stood mere metres apart.  
  
"I'm sorry..for everything"  
  
Draco lowered his head. He wasn't accustomed to apologizing. Ever. To anyone.  
  
"I know I've been beyond awful to you in the past. I also know I don't deserve you or your trust. All I can say is that for once in my life I'm being honest. What I did before, it was an honest action, maybe my first ever.oh forget it. How can I ever expect you to believe a son of a deatheater"  
  
Draco shook his head in embarrassment and turned to go.  
  
'Idiot'  
  
Hermione saw the pain in his eyes. She began to question her own beliefs.  
  
'He seems so genuine. And he has taken time out to teach me to fly. The old Draco wouldn't have done that. Perhaps he truly has changed. Perhaps I've misjudged him. I really need to stop seeing him as merely Malfoy, the son of a deatheater.He was right, I do see him as that. That's being just as unfair as he was in seeing me merely as a mudblood. Hypocrisy much. Bloody hell, I can't believe I'm about to trust my worst enemy, among other things. Damn it.  
  
Hermione groaned  
  
"Draco, wait!"  
  
Hermione broke the distance between them again by pressing her lips against his once again. The Slytherin responded instantly. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.  
  
After quite a long interval they broke apart  
  
"I'm sorry for ever making you believe I wanted you dead" offered the Blonde  
  
"I'm sorry for doubting you"  
  
"Well there is one way I can think that you can make it up to me' Draco smirked  
  
Hermione laughed and kissed his inviting lips again  
  
"You're just as evil as ever"  
  
"Don't pretend like you don't love it"  
  
Hermione laughed again  
  
"Come on Granger think it's time we took a shower. We're both a tad muddy"  
  
"Don't you mean we should take separate showers?"  
  
"Oh yes of course.. SEPARATE showers" said Draco along with some shifty sideway eye movements  
  
Hermiones mouth dropped open  
  
"Don't make me hit you Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"Ohh sounds like fun"  
  
"Draco!"  
  
The Slytherin burst out laughing and began running towards the castle with an exasperated Gryffindor hot on his heels.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Ron screamed in violent rage as he pick up a rather large broken off tree branch and hauled it against the change room wall  
  
'He kissed her! He fucking kissed her!'  
  
He smashed yet another defenseless branch against the rather battered wall  
  
'He has no business with my Hermione!"  
  
The fuming Weasley began charging up towards the castle. Once he reached it, he barged through the crowds to the common room, seeing naught but red  
  
He barked the password at the quite shocked fat lady. When he reached his dorm, he ripped out a quill and parchment from his bag and began writing furiously.  
  
'That's it. That son of a bitch is going to pay. Now he will know what it is to feel pain'  
  
The red head shoved the letter and a sack of gold into an envelope and quickly was up again, charging down to the owlery.  
  
On his arrval, Pig hooted and flew down towards him. Ron scowled at the little owl and more or less told him to ping off, and shooed him away. The poor bird did as he was told, but not without biting Ron on the finger first.  
  
"Ouch! Bugger off you little pigme!"  
  
'There's no way in hell I'm using my owl. Wouldn't want it to be traced'  
  
Ron approached a school barn owl and rather vigorously attached the letter to it's leg  
  
"Listen up owl. Take this letter to shop 254 Knockturn Alley"  
  
Well folks that's it, the long awaited chappie is done. Once again I am so terribly sorry. This chapter is dedicate to Katie (Grrbaby) who inspired me to get off my lazy behind and write again. Cheers buddy. 


	11. A Memorable Evening

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, or Draco Malfoy for that Matter (insert pouting here) A/N- Thanks heaps for reviewing guys! It's good to know I'm not totally hated for not updating in so long.  
  
Katie/Grrbaby- Yeah I'm fair bummed about how the settings are looking when the chappies are posted, cause I agree it's hard to discern between thoughts, talking etc. The weird thing is that I DO have word and I used italics for the thoughts but for some reason it didn't work. I also put lots of space in between where Hermy and Draco were thinking just in case the italics didn't work, but alas FF but every line only one space apart ( I don't know what I'm going to do. Anyone got any ideas? Before I had word I tried using html to fix it but that didn't work, maybe it will now? Oh yeah I know those aren't words but they are now :D  
  
Oh yeah another thing to apologize for, I noticed in the last chappie that sometimes words would just have a full stop next to them thus making no sense. FF strikes again! Those spaces are actually where Hermy or Draco's words have trailed off (dot dot dot. I actually had to write that there in case they did it again) so yeah sorry bout that guys.  
  
Anyway, on with the show!  
  
Actually first, to avoid confusement, all internal monologues will have ** around them ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "DRACO MALFOY!" yelled a very confused raven haired Gryffindor  
  
"Why oh lord why!" He was now looking like he was either going to faint, burst into tears or give birth to hypogriffs  
  
It rather goes without saying that one Miss Hermione Granger had just informed her best friend in the whole world about her new developed relations with one platinum blonde Slytherin.  
  
*Merlin, the boy can defeat Voldermort, the greatest and most evil wizard that ever lived, yet can't handle me going out with Draco. Males*  
  
"Hermione, why Draco, can't you find yourself a Gryffindor, or better yet, a nice safe Hufflepuff?"  
  
The brunette looked at her friend in somewhat fake disgust  
  
"Harry you sound like my mother. Hermione dear why go to Wizarding School when you can find yourself a nice doctor"  
  
Harry had to laugh at his friends impression, but he still wasn't too impressed  
  
"Look Harry I know it's hard to believe, but he's changed, he really has. I mean you saw how he helped me out with Ron, and since you found yourself far too busy to help a friend who needed to learn how to fly, especially after all the times she done assignments for you, Draco kindly offered and we got to know each other better. He's really not a bad sort Harry, and he treats me well"  
  
Harry couldn't fault Hermiones little speech, Malfoy did stick up for her at the party, and he did help her out when when he, the Gryffindor captain found himself too busy to help his friend.  
  
Harry groaned  
  
"But it's still Malfoy Hermione!"  
  
"I know Harry but I don't know what else I can say to you. He treats me well and we like each other. People can change, we both know that better than anyone else after what's happened with Ron"  
  
Harry winced, he was missing his best friend more as the days passed, but he couldn't help but admit that Hermione was right. And if Ron could change so dramatically, Malfoy could too, right?  
  
"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you have my blessing Hermy"  
  
The brunette shot him a mock haughty look.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Potter, but I certainly do not need you're permission or blessing to go out with someone"  
  
She began to laugh, as did her friend.  
  
"But seriously Harry, thankyou, it does mean the world to me"  
  
The pair embraced each other in a friendly hug.  
  
"I suppose this means I have to hang around him sometimes now and treat him fairly?"  
  
Hermione thought for a moment  
  
"Yes, but still give you full permission to call him ferret boy simply because I never intend to let him live  
  
that down."  
  
Harry grinned  
  
"It's a deal. Oh, by the way Herm, since we're being honest with each other, I thought I should tell you something too"  
  
The head girl arched an eyebrow at her friend  
  
I don't quite know how to tell you this, but I'm deeply in love with Snape. It's that greasy hair, oh baby!" Hermiones mouth dropped open slightly, that is of course until Harry burst into a laughing fit over her gullibility.  
  
"HARRY POTTER DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" **************************************************************************** ********  
  
Hermione had to physically restrain herself from prancing back to her rooms. Harry, for some unknown reason had actually accepted her relationship with Draco!  
  
*Hmmm perhaps I subconsciously cast the imperius curse on him. Oh well."  
  
Hermione reached the painting and practically sung the password  
  
"Bloomin Marvelous"  
  
The portrait didn't budge. Hermione frowned slightly  
  
"Bloomin Marvelous"  
  
The portrait still refused to swing open. Just as our sweet and innocent little Gryffindor was about to curse out loud she heard the flapping of wings behind her. A raven black owl landed on her shoulder, quite startling her. A green piece of paper dropped out of its beak and onto the floor. With that it took off into flight once more.  
  
Hermione bent over and picked the piece of paper off the stone floor and opened it gingerly.  
  
##Dear Hermione, so sorry for the inconvenience but I though you wouldn't mind if I changed the password to something that didn't so blatantly advertise the attractiveness of muggle film stars. Besides, you and I both know that that was fake blonde hair in that movie. You have your own irresistible hottie right here.##  
  
Hermione laughed at rolled her eyes. She could almost see the wicked grin on his face when he wrote that, not to mention him putting his own finger to his chest and making a sizzling noise. She read on.  
  
##The new password is 'Hot stuff coming through' have fun! From Draco##  
  
She couldn't believe it. "That prick!"  
  
She said rather loudly to nobody in particular.  
  
She had to restrain herself from laughing though. He knew how to get at her. And now the only way to get to her rooms was to say, that.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath to keep from laughing, and dying from embarrassment of course. She leaned in closely towards the painting.  
  
"Hot stuff coming through"  
  
The portrait opened its eyes sleepily  
  
"Oh excuse me dear, I'm going a bit deaf, you'll have to speak up"  
  
Hermione went crimson.  
  
*I'm going to kill him; I swear I'm going to kill him. But first I think I'll remove his ability to have children*  
  
"Hot stuff coming through!"  
  
The brunette practically yelled.  
  
Well that's rather un-modest of you dear, but I suppose I will have to let you in despite that."  
  
The portrait swung open and the head girl couldn't run in fast enough.  
  
* Thank goodness no one else was around to hear that*  
  
Un-beknowest to her a myserious someone was lurking behind a suit of armour as she said those exact words. The person smirked at their own cunning, scribbled down something on a piece of paper and scurried away unseen.  
  
Hermione walked into the common room and noticed a rather frilly pink nightie spread out across one of the lounges. In fact, she noticed that it was one of HER frilly pink nighties spread out across one of the lounges, with yet another green note sitting neatly on top. She now had two reasons to kill Draco. Why? Because the frilly pink nightie was of course a garment that everyone has, one of those things that no one but yourself and your family ever see. Draco had now not only seen it but obviously gone out of his way to get it.  
  
Hermione really wished she had some Italian uncles right now.  
  
She stalked over the nightie and picked up the green letter and opened it. The same neat cursive writing adorned this letter as it had the previous. ##Dear Hermione. Surprise! I suppose you're probably not very happy with me at this moment. Oh well what can you do but take this splendid garment back to your room. Really though, I don't see why you didn't choose this as your outfit for the Yule ball in 4th year, it really is quite sexy. Draco'##  
  
Hermione threw the letter on the floor and snatched up the afore mentioned "sexy" garment. Before she could destroy it as well she suddenly felt her body being tugged forwards and wind rushing past her at an incredible speed. It was the exact feeling that she experienced while traveling to the Quidditch World Cup 3 years previous. Hermione suddenly understood. The little blonde Lucifer that he was had turned her hideous nightgown into a port key.  
  
Hermione hit the ground hard. She rubbed her eyes and was ready to choke the life out of her darling boyfriend when she noticed her surroundings. Total darkness except for thousands of dancing fairy lights. As far as she could see she was in a clearing of some description. The Gryffindor looked around in wonder at the splendor that she was momentarily inhabiting. She looked down and saw that she was sitting on a traditional checkered picnic blanket along with a wicker basket.  
  
Hermione shook her head and tried not to grin. She was supposed to be angry.  
  
* I am angry. Pfft no you're not. Shut up brain!*  
  
The conflicting internal monologue had returned  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
Out of the dark shadows appeared the object of the head girl's affections and slight hatred. It was a pink frilly nightie after all.  
  
"I love it" She replied in awe  
  
You know this really isn't fair. I'm supposed to be angry with you. Stealing my garments like that! Especially that one!" She continued, trying to sound as put out as her words  
  
"Thus the basis of plan" Replied the Slytherin with his token cocky smirk  
  
"I knew that even if I did happen to change the password to something embarrassing, if not somewhat amusing, and if I just may have paid the house elves to let me borrow something that truly hideous of yours, you will forgive me as soon as you saw this"  
  
Hermione attempted to keep her composure  
  
"Oh yes? What makes you so sure"  
  
"Because you think I'm dead sexy"  
  
"Hermione let out a huff, got up and pushed the Slytherin to the ground  
  
"See you can't keep your hands off me"  
  
The head girl rolled her eyes and returned to the blanket.  
  
Draco laughed, managed to brush himself off and sat down beside her.  
  
"But seriously though, you really like it?" Hermione smiled at him  
  
"Of course, it's beautiful. Where are we anyway?"  
  
"In the middle of the forbidden forest. I don't think any other people know about this place. Except maybe Dumbledore"  
  
"Draco we could get in serious trouble for this! It is called forbidden for a reason you know"  
  
Draco scoffed at her  
  
"Oh yeah like you've never broken any rules before Miss Polyjuice"  
  
Hermione blushed furiously  
  
"How did you know about that!"  
  
"I know all" he Slytherin replied in his usual arrogant manner  
  
"Grrr you're such a...."  
  
"Charmer?"  
  
"No"  
  
"God send?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Sexy piece of man flesh?"  
  
"NO! Such a...Malfoy"  
  
Draco laughed at kissed Hermione playfully on the lips  
  
"Yeah and you love me for it"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Several hours and a rather scary trip through the forbidden forest later (As Draco being the brilliant male he is forgot to charm the portkey to take them back to their common room) the head boy and girl were quietly sneaking through the castle back towards their rooms, carefully avoiding Filch and Mrs. Norris of course.  
  
The remainder of their evening consisted of lovely long conversations and of course good hearty house elf provided food. To Hermione surprise they even had a rather lengthy discussion about the novel/ musical 'Les Miserables' which both her and Draco were obsessive fans of. While questioning him on why on earth her would read muggle literature he informed her that Victor Hugo was in fact a wizard and was sent to the rumored island where he wrote the novel for trying to cross breed a Norwegian Ridgeback and a Flobberworm.  
  
What they discovered during the course of the conversation was that Draco's favorite song from the musical is 'Lovely Ladies' to which Hermione muttered to the effect of "Why am I not surprised" and Hermiones favorite song is 'On My Own' to which Draco replied "Not with me here baby". The head boy was naturally pushed over once again.  
  
And so here they now were at the end of a very enjoyable evening. As the pair reached the second floor Draco took Hermiones hand in his. The brunette blushed at this gesture as was about to comment when suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks. Quickly she pulled Draco with her up against the wall.  
  
"Well if you wanted to play all you had to do was ask..."  
  
"Shh shut up Draco. Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"I know this is going to sound strange but I could have sworn I heard giggling"  
  
This time the head boy was about to comment but then a very distinctive giggle rippled through the air.  
  
Draco put his index finger to his lips and led Hermione towards a broom closet directly across from them. Whatever was inside giggled again. Slowly the blonde reached for the handle and then without much warning flung it open.  
  
Hermione and Draco nearly burst out laughing and would have if it wouldn't alert Filch.  
  
There before them was Gryffindors sexiest ex-captain Oliver Wood entangled with none other but Elissa Costigan.  
  
The two blushed.  
  
Hermione smirked  
  
"Oliver I didn't think you attended school anymore. Here for a conjugal visit are we?"  
  
The Scotsman laughed as his still beetroot red girlfriend attempted to untangle herself from his limbs and straighten her school robes.  
  
"Well Elissa it seems like you're little song and dance number at that little Gryff party helped you along after all" Draco winked at the girl  
  
"Well who could resist a girl with such spirit, such Scottish looking hair and a beaters arm that nearly knocked you off your broom if I do remember correctly" the Scot smirked back  
  
Elissa grinned with pride and having such a damn sexy guy showering her with praise.  
  
Hermione unfortunately was pre-occupied with his pronunciation of the word 'broom'  
  
"Well we better be getting back. We won't deduct points this time considering we shouldn't be out this late either. You two have fun" Draco smirked and closed the closet door again  
  
The reply from inside sounded oddly like a muffled "We will"  
  
After another 5 minutes of walking, Hermione and Draco finally made it back to their common room without any further encounters. After climbing through the portrait hole, Draco so nobly offered to walk the head girl the whole 5 meters to her bedroom door. Before she walked in she turned towards him.  
  
"Thankyou for tonight. It was wonderful"  
  
Draco smiled down at her fondly  
  
"As long as you liked it"  
  
"I loved it"  
  
Draco brushed his thumb across her cheek softly. She smiled and lent into his touch.  
  
"Never doubt how much I care for you Hermione"  
  
With that he lent down and kissed her softly. Hermione responded happily and the two didn't move for at least another ten minutes.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Hermione, Draco, Elissa and one dead sexy Scotsman weren't the only ones awake at this late hour in the castle. A package had arrived that morning for one Ron Weasley, and he was eager to open it and set the wheels of his plan into motion.  
  
With the package under his arm he crept quietly towards the astronomy tower, and like our two couples, was careful to avoid Filch.  
  
Once he was inside and locked the door with several charms, just to be safe. He then sat on the ground and began ripping open the paper on the package furiously.  
  
*Finally everything will be back to how it should be*  
  
Out of the wrappings tumbled several clear bags of which seemed to contain different sorts of ingredients. Ron searched between the bags until he also found a notebook size piece of paper. He read over it carefully, checking each individual plastic bag as he did. After several moments he grinned victoriously.  
  
*Perfect*  
  
The redhead then reached into his robes and pulled out a miniature cardboard box, which had also arrived that morning and a miniature potions kit, minus the cauldron. Ron whispered a few words and pointed his wand towards the objects. They instantly returned to their ordinary size.  
  
Like with the first package, Ron impatiently ripped open the box. Inside sat exactly what Ron had hoped for. A pensive.  
  
Rons grin grew bigger as he started chopping up ingredients and adding them to the pensive.  
  
After several hours of hard potions work that would even make Snape proud, Ron was finished and looking particularly pleased with himself.  
  
*Finally that bastard is going to get what he deserves, and I'm going to get Hermione back*  
  
Ron poured his makings into several flasks, shrunk them and hid them in his robes. He did the same with all that remained of his ever being there.  
  
As he left the tower his thought very darkly but very happily to himself  
  
*First I think a little trip to the head boys room is needed. How lovely it is to know certain passwords to certain common rooms. After that it's down to the kitchens. I have a favour to ask of Dobby*  
  
Ron smirked evilly and closed the astronomy tower door behind him.  
  
If one was to read the piece of paper that was lying next the youngest Weasley boy the entire time he was up in the tower, they would have read this-  
  
##Thankyou for purchasing the ingredients required for the obliviate potion. One drop of this tasteless brew will have the drinker forget whatever you want them to. Requirements- What you have received in this package and one pensive, which can be bought at almost any Knockturn Alley store.  
  
Instructions- Brew potion accordingly in pensive and then simply extract the memories from your own mind which you wish the drinker to forget and add them to the potion.  
  
Warning- This potion is highly illegal and shippers of this product will deny all knowledge of exchange if you are by any chance caught  
  
Have a nice day##  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
A/N- YAY another chappie done! Once again, so sorry it took me forever. Again.  
  
By the way Elissa, hope you liked your second cameo. Well I promised a good snog for you and Oliver and I delivered :D hope you're happy :)  
  
Don't forget to R/R everyone! 


	12. Changes

Hey guys

Yeah I still suck and I'm still lazy. There's not much else I can say besides that this chapter is fair crap considering I just wrote it in twenty minutes.

Hermione was feeling on top of the world. As she walked through the corridors on her way to her first class of the morning she looked around in tenderness. So far this had been the best year ever. Not only was she head girl, but she felt her friendship with Harry and Ron were stronger than ever before. Not even sharing a common room with that ghastly Malfoy could put her in a bad mood today.

Hermione smiled to herself

'It's amazing what a good nights sleep and a hearty breakfast can do for ones disposition!'

Hermione rounded a corner and saw Harry and Ron up ahead. She called out to them before hurrying over. Ron turned, looking somewhat surprised. Hermione had an uncontrollable urge to hug him, and did so. Ron blushed and only looked further perplexed.

Hermione laughed and the stunned look on her friends face

"Sorry Ron! It's just the strangest thing, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages"

Before Ron could reply Harry began nodding vigorously in agreement

"That is weird because I felt the same right after breakfast this morning. It was as if I hadn't had a decent conversation with him in weeks. Odd huh Ron?"

Ron ran a hand nervously through his blazing hair

"yeah…odd"

"Aww look he feels all rejected now Hermione, how about we let him sit in the middle during double potions this morning, make him feel loved again"

Hermione and Harry were laughing and Ron responded by pushing the latter into a wall

"Hey watch it mate!"

The three continued down the corridor chatting happily. Ron was however lost in his thoughts.

'It worked…it actually bloody worked! I'd like to shove that potion right up Snapes test tube'

The red head walked a little behind his friends, grinning wickedly to himself. Everything was back to normal again, just the way it should be. He then thought of poor little ferret boy who hadn't yet appeared. He had to suppress a chuckle as he thought to himself

'Oh yes, things are back to normal, and they are just going to keep getting better'

Draco's eyes fluttered open and he stretched sleepily in his covers. It was going to be a good day, even if he did feel more tired than usual. How could the day be anything but divine after spending the night having rather…graphic (but tasteful) dreams about his feisty little Gryffindor.

He propped his rather effeminate hands behind his head as he turned to check how much time he had to procrastinate in bed.

The time was 9:01am

"Holy fucking shit!"

Draco practically hurled himself out of bed and in the process, managed to knock over his empty water glass from the night before

"I can't believe I overslept! I never oversleep! Oh my God I missed the opportunity to see Hermione in her night gown! God Damn!

Draco continued with the profanities as he somehow managed to dress himself in a space of about 45.2 seconds. He rushed out of the room and threw himself out of the portrait hole and began racing towards the dungeons. As he passed the great hall his nostrils filled with the scent of sausage, toast and bacon remnants. His stomach grumbled.

"Great, I missed breakfast and its four hours until lunch. My stomach is now going to proceed devouring itself"

Draco slid into Snapes classroom Kramer style (not the Draco would know who or what a Kramer is. Stupid, easily amused Muggles). Snape sighed loudly but naturally didn't hand him a detention. Draco's eyes darted around the room and came to rest on a horrifying site. Hermione and Harry were sitting with…The Weasle!

Time stopped.

Draco suddenly felt himself suspended in one of those moments where you can't tell fiction from reality. It was a moment where you hope so strongly that what you're seeing isn't real that part of you starts believing that it can't possibly be true.

"Please sit down Mr. Malfoy or I'll be forced to give Potter a detention for your tardiness"

Draco watched Harry glare at their professor and managed to shake himself out of his stupor. He walked towards a seat in front of Hermione. Before sitting down he leant towards her ear and hissed

"What the hell is going on, what are you sitting with him?"

Hermione pulled away and gave him a look of pure disgust

"Don't you ever address me in public again! I am sitting with my friends and don't want my reputation tarnished by being seen fraternising with the likes of you."

Draco felt blood rushing in his ears. What had happened to his Hermione? He put a hand on her should and opened his mouth to speak again. Hermione slapped his hand away

"God, get off! How dare you touch me! Go and crawl back into whatever ferret hole you emerged from and die"

Draco could do nothing but stare in shock as he processed everything that had just happened in the last thirty seconds. He was about to protest again but Snape beat him to it

"Well Miss Granger it seems I will see you in detention tonight due to that little outburst. Mr Malfoy do sit down. We are going to need the full 3 hours of class time today to ensure that Mr. Weasley actually works out what a cauldron looks like."

The Slytherins of the class began to snicker. Draco merely began to sit down, absolutely bewildered. He looked back at the trio as he got his things out of his bag. He was caught between agony and pure hate as he saw Weasley pull Hermione into a reassuring hug. To make things worse, the red head shot Draco an ugly smirk, one only he saw.


End file.
